La lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est les phares du train qui arrive
by Zoyou
Summary: OS bonus sur YOLT - Lila est appelée à Quirm pour enquêter sur une affaire de sabotage; mais tout commence réellement lorsqu'elle croit l'affaire finie. OC - séquelle de ma fanfic YOLT - cadeau
1. Chapter 1

_A la fin de ma fanfiction YOLT, j'avais proposé à mes lecteurs de me donner un scénario d'OS pour pouvoir continuer à écrire sur mes personnages. J'en ai reçu un de la part de Punknichiti-Metalp0ny, me proposant une enquête policière menée par Lila, basée autour d'une affaire de sabotage. Je ne donnerais pas plus de détails sur le scénario proposé, parce que ça spoile le scénario final._

 _Je sais que c'était supposé être un OS, mais je me suis rendue compte en l'écrivant que ça allait être beaucoup plus long que prévu. Je vais donc le couper en deux ou trois parties, que je publierais au fur et à mesure que je les écris._

 _Petite note à ceux qui n'auraient pas lu YOLT et veulent lire ce qui suit. Lila Delencre, le personnage principal, est habitée par l'esprit de Salomé Véri, une bibliothécaire originaire de la Terre et fan de Pratchett, qui est mort à la vingtaine et s'est réincarnée sur le Disque. Elles cohabitent toutes les deux dans la tête de Lila et sont capables de discuter et échanger leurs avis par pensées._

 _Ceci est donc dédicacé à Punknichiti. J'éspere que ça te plaira!_

 _(comme toujours, s'il y a des erreurs de mise en page - ou d'autre-ychose - dites-le moi dans les reviews ou en MP.)_

oOoOoOo

La lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est les phares du train qui arrive

C'était la première fois que Lila fêtait son anniversaire hors de sa ville natale. Elle avait trente ans et avais voyagé à plusieurs reprises, mais par un heureux hasard elle était toujours auprès de ses proches pour le jour de sa naissance. Cette habitude avait fini par lui laisser à penser que le fêter autrement serait un signe de malchance... Et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas tort.

La journée avait pourtant très bien commencé. Les locaux de la Gendarmerie de Quirm, qui hébergeait sans problème les agents d'Ankh-Morpork, étaient confortables, et la cuisine de cette ville portuaire était réputée sur tout le continent. La jeune femme n'était pas réquisitionnée au Guet avant l'après-midi, ce qui lui laissait toute la matinée à elle. Et surtout, elle avait l'assurance de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle : le travail pour lequel on l'avait envoyé à Quirm était enfin pliée, après deux mois d'enquête et toute une semaine de poursuite. Elle n'était pas fâchée de rentrer, car les agents quirmiens commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

La veille, elle et son équipe avaient finalement réussi à arrêter un duo de malfrats qu'ils suivaient depuis Ankh-Morpork, et qui s'en prenaient aux voies ferrées. La compagnie du chemin de fer était riche et une des plus puissantes des plaines de Sto, et peu de gens s'en prenaient généralement aux trains. Quant aux quelques grags nains qui persistaient à vouloir tout saboter sur leur passage, ils étaient gérés par la « police » naine, qui était bien moins tendre que celle d'Ankh-Morpork. Pourtant, les deux criminels que Lila poursuivait avaient réussi à échapper aux forces de l'ordre pendant une durée inhabituelle, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait de dégâts irréparables, ils avaient quand même bien amoché la ligne de chemin de fer. Elle avait été bloquée de nombreuse fois au cours des deux derniers mois, empêchant à la fois le transport des voyageurs et des marchandises, qui avaient donc mis un temps fou à se déplacer en calèche. Et les responsables restaient introuvables. L'équipe de Lila avait finalement retrouvé leur trace près de Quirm, et avait bataillé pour obtenir un permis pour traquer les deux hommes loin de son territoire de juridiction. Lila était donc soulagée d'avoir enfin attrapé les responsables de tout ce grabuge.

C'était sans compter sur le Destin, qui semblait s'amuser à toujours tout compliquer.

La parfaite journée d'anniversaire de Lila s'arrêta donc au moment où elle passa les portes du poste de Guet, qu'elle avait intégré pendant son séjour à Quirm.

Un des agents sous ses ordres se précipita vers elle, suivit de près par un représentant de la Compagnie du Chemin de Fer Hygiénique d'Ankh-Morpork et des Plaines de Sto. La jeune femme était un peu perdu. Manifestement, l'homme venait déposer une plainte. Pourtant, l'affaire était réglée, non ?

L'agent ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de question.

« On a un problème, caporale. Un nouveau sabotage, un peu au sud de Quirm, sur la ligne vers Ankh-Morpork. »

Lila s'arrêta net.

« Ils se sont déjà échappés ? Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Qui est-ce qui garde les cellules ici ?

-Personne ne s'échappe jamais des cachots de Quirm. Et on a vérifié, ils sont toujours là, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes donc en train de me dire qu'ils ont des complices ? fit Lila, incrédule.

-Soit des complices, soit c'est simplement quelqu'un d'autre. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils sont liés à ceux qu'on a arrêté. »

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les locaux qui avaient étés alloués aux agents morporkiens.

« Vous avez un rapport ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, répondit l'agent en jetant un regard à l'envoyer de la compagnie ferroviaire.

-On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé, lança Lila à l'homme, qui semblait s'apprêter à se lancer dans une diatribe sur le manque de fiabilité du Guet. Dites nous ce qui s'est passé, on va envoyer un agent jeter un coup d'œil aux lieux en question, et on verra quelle partie du Guet est responsable de cette affaire. »

Deux heure plus tard, Lila avait déjà un début de dossier. Le mode opératoire semblait être le même, comme si le même duo de saboteurs avait agit... et pourtant, ils étaient en prison. Cela semblait suggérer la piste d'un complice. Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle la première bande s'était éloigné d'Ankh-Morpork pour rejoindre Quirm ? La jeune femme avait supposé qu'ils fuyaient simplement les forces de l'ordre, mais il pourrait y avoir un motif plus complexe. Ce qui signifiait encore plus de travail pour elle. Elle soupira.

« _Pourquoi je me suis engagée dans le Guet, déjà ?_ »

Il lui restait une chose à faire avant de devoir se remettre activement au travail. On ne savait pas si le nouveau saboteur venait bel et bien d'Ankh-Morpork, comme les deux qu'elle venait d'arrêter. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'enquiert des ordres de ses supérieurs – restés au pays : avec un peu de chance, l'affaire tombait entièrement sous la juridiction de Quirm, et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. En emmenant les deux malfrats qu'elle avait attrapé et en les mettant en prison à Ankh-Morpork, bien entendu.

Elle passa donc un moment à la tour clic-clac du Guet pour envoyer un bref message au QG, en profitant pour leur donner quelques détails sur l'affaire. Après quoi elle retourna dans la salle commune et entreprit de mettre en parallèle les deux dossiers, histoire de voir s'ils avaient vraiment un lien.

La réponse du Guet morporkien ne se fit pas attendre : une heure et demi plus tard, on l'informa que deux messages l'attendaient au sémaphore.

Le premier s'avéra être de la main de Moite von Lipwig. Lila ne fût pas étonnée : le responsable de la communication de la compagnie ferroviaire lui avait personnellement demandé de le maintenir au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Bien que la jeune policière n'ai pas encore envoyé de message clac à Lipwig, il avait probablement été prévenu du nouvel incident par la succursale de Quirm.

Le second message était très laconique. Il provenait du capitaine Carotte, et lui disait de rester sur place pour enquêter. Lila s'était plus ou moins attendu à cette réponse. Malgré son empressement à rentrer dans sa ville natale, elle avait un sens aigu du devoir – surtout en ce qui concernait le Guet. Si on lui demandait d'enquêter, elle n'aurait de cesse que de trouver le responsable.

oOoOoOoOo

Plastron serré. Bottes fermée. Son casque sur la tête et son épée dans son fourreau... Lila jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Ça va, elle n'oubliait rien. Elle accrocha avec fierté sa plaque d'agent sur son armure, et sortit dans la rue, où l'attendait un des sergents quirmiens. Elle avait insisté pour patrouiller dans la ville, mais la Gendarmerie refusait de la laisser faire sans un chaperon : apparemment, les agents morporkiens ne connaissaient pas assez la ville pour être efficace. Lila l'admettait, mais elle avait néanmoins du mal à avaler qu'on la traite, selon elle, comme un bébé.

Depuis l'emprisonnement des deux premiers saboteurs, et le nouvel incident, la jeune caporale avait demandé à patrouiller en priorité de nuit et autour de la voie ferrée. Même si elle n'avait attrapé personne jusqu'à présent, elle avait bon espoir que la présence de policiers près des rails dissuade tout acte de sabotage – et en effet, une semaine plus tard, aucun autre incident n'avait été reporté. Peut être qu'il s'était simplement agit d'un acte isolé, et pas d'un crime à répétition, finalement.

Le sergent Levrac, qui devait ce soir là faire la ronde avec elle, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Lila le rattrapa rapidement avant de calquer son allure sur la sienne.

« La voie ferrée est de l'autre côté, sergent » fit-elle remarqué à son supérieur.

Levrac ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle.

« On fait un détour par le poste nord, répondit-il. On doit prendre un des agents à l'essai là-bas. »

Lila hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, le sergent lui en avait sans doute déjà parlé.

« On pourrait se séparer. Les voyous ne vont pas nous attendre.

-Non. Personne ne fait de patrouille seul. Si ça peut aider à te convaincre, c'est monsieur Vimaire qui nous a appris ça. »

Lila se renfrogna mais n'insista pas. « Vimaire l'a dit » était un argument auquel il était difficile de résister.

« _Je t'ai connue plus prudente..._ » railla une voix dans sa tête.

« _Oh, ça va, toi. La sécurité, c'est bien, mais faire son travail, c'est mieux._

 _Et faire son travail dans la sécurité, c'est_ encore _mieux_ » insista Salomé.

Salomé était l'esprit secondaire qui habitait la tête de Lila. La jeune femme avait découvert sa présence un peu plus de dix ans auparavant. Salomé était morte des années plus tôt, et vivait autrefois dans un autre monde qu'elle appelait la « Terre ». Elle avait eu la chance de se réincarner sur le Disque-Monde, un lieu qu'elle avait toujours cru fictif mais rêvait néanmoins de découvrir. Depuis, elle aidait Lila grâce à ses immenses connaissances du monde dans lequel elles vivaient. Mais même si Salomé commentait souvent et donnait son avis et ses conseils, c'était néanmoins Lila, au finale, qui prenait les décisions.

Une fois le stagiaire, nommé Etienne, ayant rejoins le petit groupe, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le chemin de fer, en bordure de la ville. Lila et le sergent Levrac tentaient de rester le plus silencieux possibles, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que leur jeune compagnon était aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de pachydermes. Le but des policiers n'était pas de faire fuir les voleurs et autres malfrats, mais de les attraper. Néanmoins, les rues de Quirm étaient remarquablement calmes – du moins du point de vue de Lila, habituée à l'agitation nocturne des rues morporkiennes.

Pourtant, au bout de deux heures de patrouille le long de la voie ferrée – et après avoir croisé un autre couple d'agents près de la gare ferroviaire – Lila remarqua une faible lumière à une certaine distance le long des rails. Elle consulta le sergent, qui lui confirma qu'aucune maison ne se trouvait dans cette direction, ou du moins pas à proximité. Comme elle était trop faible pour être celle d'un train, et trop basse et stable pour être celle des sémaphores clignotants, ils jugèrent rapidement le phénomène suspect. Etienne voulu se précipiter vers l'endroit, mais ses deux supérieurs durent lui expliquer qu'il n'arriverait qu'à effrayer et faire décamper les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

« Fermez vos lanternes » chuchota Levrac, malgré l'impossibilité qu'on les entende d'aussi loin.

« Ça pourrait très bien être des mécaniciens, intervint Lila.

-Ça pourrait très bien être ma grand mère, répliqua le sergent, et pourtant je doute que ce soit elle. Les mécaniciens ne viennent pas à cette heure de la nuit, mais tôt le matin » expliqua-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait sa subalterne.

Lila acquiesça, et ferma le battant de sa lanterne, tandis que les deux autres l'imitaient. Levrac sortit son épée.

« Ne sortez pas la votre tout de suite, prévint-il. Uniquement si je vous le dis. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à proximité de la lumière, qui se précisa. Il s'agissait en fait de deux lanternes posées sur le sol. Leur propriétaire n'était pas visible. Levrac s'approcha lentement, après avoir fait signe à Etienne de rester en arrière. Lila, après une courte hésitation, décida de le suivre.

A cet endroit, les rails effectuaient un virage pour éviter un empilement de rochers qui semblait marquer la limite entre deux champs de choux.

Le sergent jeta un coup d'œil aux deux lanternes.

« C'est pas du matériel de mécanicien, ça, chuchota-t-il. Et ça n'appartient pas non plus à ma grand-mère. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Lila, qui sourit malgré elle. Puis il fit signe à Etienne de s'approcher, avant de lui désigner les rochers. Le jeune agent acquiesça, et entreprit de contourner l'obstacle.

« Je reste de ce côté. Va voir de quoi il en retourne, et si il s'agit bien d'un sabotage, tu appréhende le suspect. Si il résiste, on viendra en renfort. »

Lila hocha silencieusement la tête, l'air grave, puis contourna les rochers dans la direction opposée à Etienne. Le sergent aurait normalement dû s'occuper de l'arrestation, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur une occasion de faire ses preuves.

Les deux lampes étaient posées de part et d'autre de la voie ferrée, de manière à illuminer tout un tronçon de rail. En s'approchant, Lila aperçu une silhouette debout de l'autre côté de la voie.

« _Etienne ?_ » songea la jeune femme.

« _Probablement pas_ » répliqua Salomé dans sa tête. « _Soit prudente, il a l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul._ »

En effet, l'homme se tenait immobile et tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Il tenait à la main une longue barre en métal, que Lila devinait être un pied-de-biche, ou un autre objet similaire.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de l'homme, quelques cailloux roulèrent sous ses pieds. Elle pesta intérieurement en voyant le suspect attraper soudain une des deux lanternes et la lever devant lui, s'approchant vers elle.

Foutue pour foutue...

« Halte ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » cria Lila en sortant de l'ombre dans la lumière de la lanterne. Le faisceau l'aveuglait partiellement, et elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son vis-à-vis, mais elle prit bien garde à ne pas le montrer.

Elle le vit paniquer et regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, effectuant quelques pas en arrière. Pourtant, bien qu'il ai largement l'espace pour s'enfuir, et que Lila semblât être seul, il se reprit vite et lui fit face.

« Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton véhément. Il n'y a pas de couvre-feu à Quirm, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Lila entendit le sergent Levrac donner un petit coup dans le rocher derrière elle, suivit d'un faible sifflement. Elle reconnu le signal, et attendit donc qu'Etienne soit sorti du couvert derrière l'inconnu pour répondre.

« Pour ça » fit-elle en désignant le pied-de-biche, puis la portion de rail éclairée par la deuxième lanterne, et qui était déjà à moité arrachée. « Ça s'appelle du sabotage, et ce n'est pas autorisé à Quirm, aux dernières nouvelles. »

L'inconnu, s'il avait d'abord cru pouvoir s'en sortir se justifiant, semblait avoir perdu cet espoir, et il se retourna pour courir... droit dans les bras d'Etienne. Le jeunot failli reculer en voyant l'homme foncer sur lui, mais se contint et bouscula le fuyard, tentant de le renverser au sol. Ce dernier lui flanqua un coup de bar en fer sur le tibia, qu'Etienne évita de justesse.

« Et voie de faits sur un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions » ajouta Lila, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée et de plaquer l'homme à terre.

« C'est d'la putain de légitime défense ! » grogna l'homme, pendant qu'Etienne le maintenait au sol et que Lila cherchait un paire de menottes.

« Vous aviez raison, sergent » commenta Lila une fois l'homme menotté et ses affaires embarquées par Etienne et sa collègue. « C'était pas votre grand-mère. »

oOoOoOoOo

Assise à son bureau, Lila se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà en train de se lever. Elle bâilla largement, tout en pestant contre son métier qui l'obligeait à avoir des horaires de travail aussi barbares.

« _Sauf que tu ne quitterait le Guet pour rien au monde_ » fit remarquer Salomé, malicieusement.

Lila acquiesça sans un mot, et sourit. Puis elle commença à rassembler les fiches sur son bureau. La table était couverte de papiers provenant des deux dossiers de sabotage, des notes prises sur son calepin, et son dernier rapport d'interrogatoire.

Ah, oui, l'interrogatoire...

Félix Blin, puisque c'était son nom, avait semblé se montrer assez conciliant, jusqu'à ce que les policiers touchent une corde sensible dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Il avait fallu du temps avant que Lila puisse demander si il avait un quelconque rapport avec les deux saboteurs attrapés une semaine auparavant, mais elle ne se doutait pas que l'homme était en réalité lié à bien plus que deux simple malfrats.

Félix Blin n'avait pas rechigné à décliner son identité, et avait d'abord argué être venu à la demande de la compagnie du train, pour vérifier l'état des rails. Personne n'avait été dupe : le récit ne concordait ni avec la pseudo-excuse qu'il avait donné lors de son arrestation, ni avec le réflexe de fuite qu'il avait eu dès que Lila avait essayé de l'arrêter à la manière forte. Il avait même produit un papier d'identité apparemment délivré par la compagnie, mais qui s'était bien vite avéré être faux. Tout ceci constituait déjà un motif d'emprisonnement suffisant, mais ce qui intéressait vraiment Lila était l'affaire du sabotage.

« Pour quelle raison détruisiez-vous les rails ? » demanda la caporale une nouvelle fois, après qu'il ai déjà réfuté à trois reprises. « Nous vous avons pris sur le fait, et vous n'êtes manifestement pas un agent d'entretien, nous avons contacté la compagnie ferroviaire à ce sujet » ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un clac qu'elle venait juste de recevoir. « Ça ne sert strictement à rien de le nier. Vous ne faite que nous faire perdre notre temps, et notre patience – et croyez moi, c'est rarement bon d'être confronté à un agent à bout de patience. »

L'homme baissa les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas mon initiative... souffla-t-il.

-Ah, on avance. Avez-vous des complices ? Un patron ? »

Il resta silencieux. Lila retint un soupir de frustration, et demanda :

« Êtes vous liés aux deux hommes que nous avons arrêté il y a une semaine ? Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler de cette affaire. »

Félix releva la tête vers elle.

« C'était des collègues. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux. »

Lila fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il ne pas connaître ses propres complices ?

« Et qui était votre employeur ? » intervint le sergent Levrac derrière Lila.

La mâchoire de l'homme se contracta.

« J'ai pas d'employeur ! Je travaillais avec ces deux là... c'est tout. »

« _Évidemment ! Des collègues qu'il ne connaît pas... ils devaient forcement être liés par quelqu'un d'autre. Un employeur._

 _Ou bien justes des associés de fraîche date._

 _Peu probable._ »

« Vous vous êtes trahis tout seul, monsieur Blin, fit Levrac. Vous ne connaissez pas les gens avec qui vous dites travailler. Le matériel que vous utilisiez est de trop bonne qualité pour un saboteur solitaire. Dites-nous juste de qui il s'agit. Ça pourrait améliorer un peu votre cas, qui sait.

-Je ne connais pas son identité, répondit Félix Blin après un court silence. Je sais juste qu'il est haut-placé. Ou elle, franchement j'en sais rien. »

Lila griffonna frénétiquement dans son calepin, avant de demander à son tour :

« Peu importe son identité pour le moment. Que faisait cette personne, quel était son rôle ?

-Il nous indiquait les endroit où le chemin de fer devait être détruit, et nous prévenait des rondes des agents de sécurité de la compagnie ferroviaire. Et nous rémunérait.

-Donc le matériel que vous aviez, c'est bien vous qui vous l'êtes acheté ? demanda Lila, suspicieuse.

-Oui... avec l'argent qu'il m'a a donné. »

« _Un saboteur minutieux, donc... pas seulement un petit voyou qui fait le travail vite-fait pour remporter le magot et aller boire un coup._

 _Ça me paraît bizarre. Un employeur, du travail minutieux, du matériel de qualité... ce n'est pas un amateur._ »

« Mais comment obteniez-vous ces informations de votre employeurs, si vous ne le voyiez pas ? releva Levrac. Les clacs peuvent être décodé par n'importe lequel des opérateurs.

-La poste, répondirent Félix Blin et Lila en même temps.

-Vous ne connaissez pas l'identité de votre employeur, rappela la caporale. Connaissiez vous celle de vos... collègues, avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés ?

-Non, ils ont étés attrapés juste après que je sois recruté. Je sais juste qu'ils sont affiliés à la même personne qui les payait.

-Savez-vous combien d'autres personnes il emploie ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Félix en secouant la tête. On a aucun contacte les uns avec les autres. »

« _Des collègues inconnus, un employeur haut placé qui donne des instructions... tout ça ressemble à une organisation criminelle de grande envergure_ » songea Lila une fois rentrée dans son bureau.

« _D'une certaine envergure_ » corrigea Salomé. « _On ne sait pas combien de gens ils ont._

 _Au moins trois... ce qui m'étonne, c'est que cet ''employeur'' ai engagé Blin avant que les deux autres ne se fassent attraper. Coïncidence, ou prévision ?_

 _On ne peut pas le savoir sans trouver ce fameux employeur. Et des gens haut-placé qui n'aiment pas la compagnie des trains, il y en a sans doute pas mal..._

 _Tu en connais ?_

 _Non, à part les grags, je ne vois personne. Je sais qu'à l'époque de la création du chemin de fer, pas mal de gens étaient assez sceptiques, voir hostiles aux trains, mais aujourd'hui on est trop loin au delà de la fin de l'histoire pour que quoi que ce soit soit certain._ »

En relisant le compte-rendu d'interrogatoire, Lila retrouva un détail qui l'avait chiffonné sur le coup, mais qu'elle avait ensuite oublié :

« _C'est un saboteur minutieux, qui achète lui-même son matériel – d'une qualité plutôt bonne, d'ailleurs – l'employeur prend toutes ses précautions pour ne pas être identifié, et pour que ses employés ne se dénoncent pas les uns les autres... Tout ça fait penser à un travail assez professionnel. Pourtant, Blin n'avait strictement aucun alibi, il a essayé de s'enfuir, puis à nouveau de se justifier, et ses faux papiers étaient visibles à dix kilomètres. Et ça, ça fait plutôt penser à de l'amateurisme._

 _Peut-être que l'employeur est doué, mais pas les employés. Et puis, être un travailleur minutieux ne veut pas dire être capable d'échapper à la police._

 _Pas faux, mais si quelqu'un est employé par une organisation criminelle, il n'a probablement pas une morale très élevée, ce qui suggère qu'il n'en est pas à sa première incartade... et donc qu'il devrait savoir comment se débrouiller avec la police._

 _Pas nécessairement. Ça pourrait très bien être un simple troufion sans le sous, qui a sauté sur l'occasion de se faire un peu d'argent, et qui a voulu faire de l'excès de zèle en se procurant des outils de qualité. Du bon matos n'implique pas un bon travailleur._ »

Malgré l'absence flagrante d'informations sur le véritable responsable, Lila considéra que l'affaire avait bel et bien progressé. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait affaire à une vraie organisation, et pas à un ou deux saboteurs isolés comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. En journée, d'autres policiers viendraient interroger Félix sur les détails de son contrat, comment l'employeur l'avait contacté, et la manière dont il recevait l'argent, ce qui pourrait apporter des indices utiles pour la suite de l'enquête. En attendant, Lila comptait bien prendre un peu de repos – elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de faire une nuit blanche – et dès qu'elle en saurait un peu plus, elle se remettrait en chasse et retrouverait le vrai responsable.

oOoOoOo

Trois semaines avaient passées. Trois semaines remplies jusqu'à ras-bord d'enquêtes, de patrouilles, de perquisitions, d'arrestations et d'interrogatoires. Trois semaines qui avaient vu six nouveaux sabotages. La preuve d'une organisation criminelle n'était plus à trouver : deux des crimes avaient étés commis la même nuit, à des endroits diamétralement différents. Heureusement, quatre d'entre eux avaient étés remarqués à temps, mais le cinquième avait fait déraillé un train de marchandise, interdisant l'approvisionnement de Quirm en de nombreux produits manufacturés d'Ankh-Morpork, et l'accident du sixième avait fait une vingtaine de morts. L'affaire de sabotage s'était d'un coup transformée en meurtre, et Quirm avait également dépêché des agents entièrement dévoués à l'affaire. Le Guet morporkien et la Gendarmerie quirmienne faisaient donc la course pour attraper le premier les responsables, derrière un masque d'apparente coopération. Les agents des deux villes se transmettaient les informations et les indices sans rechigner, mais avec une fierté évidente.

Le groupe de policiers menés par Lila fut néanmoins celui qui mena une perquisition chez un artisan quirmien qui semblait jouer un rôle important dans le réseau. L'information quant à l'implication de cet homme, du nom de Romain Guéror, avait été donnée par un suspect interrogé par la Gendarmerie, qui l'avait attrapé après qu'il ai fait explosé une partie de la voie ferré et tenté de s'enfuir. D'après cet informateur, Romain Guéror semblait être, non le responsable du réseau, mais un intermédiaire très proche du – ou des – véritable responsable.

L'homme ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une visite de la police, et avait été lent à réagir : il fût arrêté sans trop de problèmes, et s'il tenta d'abord de résister, il entendit rapidement raison : résister à une arrestation n'est jamais une bonne idée. Mais Romain Guéror n'était pas tout ce que les agents avaient trouvé. En fouillant dans les placard, Lila et un jeune agent avaient trouvé une liasse d'enveloppes, n'affichant aucun nom d'expéditeur. Leur contenu était entièrement codé. Le rapport avec l'enquête n'était pas certain, mais ces lettre étant plutôt suspectes, il décidèrent de les emmener au poste pour les analyser.

« Caporale Delencre ! Un visiteur pour vous, caporale ! » lança un agent à travers la salle commune allouée aux policiers morporkiens.

La jeune femme termina le rapport qu'elle était en train de rédiger, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis se leva pour se diriger à grands pas vers l'entrée. Le Guet attendait un expert venu d'Ankh-Morpork pour décoder les documents, mais au bout de deux jours il n'était pas encore arrivé. Lila espérait le trouver dans le hall principal de la Gendarmerie, aussi elle fût surprise de voir à sa place un homme à l'air soucieux et fatigué, de taille moyenne et dont elle ne parvenait pas à placer le visage. Ce qui importait peu, au final : son costume doré scintillant l'annonçait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Monsieur Lipwig ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Ankh-Morpork.

-J'y étais il y a peu de temps encore, répondit Moite, mais avec toute cette affaire qui patine, j'ai préféré venir voir par moi-même ce qui se passe.

-L'affaire ne patine pas, monsieur. On a énormément avancé. Je vous ai pourtant prévenu par clac, à propos de ces lettres codées qu'on a trouvé chez Guéror. Il est certain qu'il est la clé de voûte de cette organisation, mais nous ne savons pas encore qui est celui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre.

-Guéror aurait dû vous en informer, non ? Vous ne l'avez pas interrogé ?

-Si, ça fait deux jour qu'il est en cellule mais il refuse de parler. Et bien sûr, on n'est pas autorisés à se servir de méthodes aussi archaïques que, disons... le soda au gingembre. Ça ferait certes avancer l'enquête, mais ça ferait aussi très mauvaise figure auprès de la population. Et vous connaissez mieux que personne l'importance de l'image.

-En attendant, on ne connaît toujours pas le responsable.

-En attendant, les sabotages ont cessé. Ça fait, quoi... cinq jours que le chemin de fer n'a pas été attaqué ? Un record, non ? » railla Lila .

Moite soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« En effet, l'enquête a avancé, et la situation s'est calmée. Je suppose qu'en tant que haut-placé dans la compagnie, je m'inquiète facilement de toute perturbation... je ne me considérerais satisfait que quand cette affaire sera classée.

-Même chose pour moi. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le cryptologue arriva dans l'après-midi, mais ne commença pas le travail avant qu'on lui ai expliqué les détails de l'affaire. Apparemment, les journaux n'avaient pas relaté toute l'histoire, et il voulait en particulier connaître les circonstances de découverte des documents.

Le Guet insista pour qu'un agent reste présent dans le bureau pendant que l'expert travaillait sur les lettres. Lila et un de ses collègues se relayèrent, recevant également de temps à autres la visite de Moite von Lipwig, qui tenait à être mis au courant des progrès dès qu'ils étaient faits. Briser le code prit deux journées à l'expert, mais arrivé au soir de son troisième jour à Quirm, il avait terminé de décrypter entièrement la première lettre. Ce n'était qu'un petit avancement, car il n'était pas certain que toutes les autres soient codées de la même manière, mais la lettre apportait un élément important : elle était signée. De plus, le cryptologue avait découvert une partie de la lettre qui semblait avoir été imprimée avec de l'encre sympathique. Une fois révélée, celle-ci causa un profond émoi parmi les personnes présentes dans la salle : il s'agissait blason d'Ankh-Morpork, et du sceau du palais. Lila en déduit immédiatement que quelqu'un au palais travaillait contre la ville, ou peut-être dans ce qu'il croyait être les meilleurs intérêts de la ville, mais s'avérait néfaste. D'après Salomé, ce ne serait pas la première fois : c'était déjà arrivé à l'époque où Lupine Wonse était secrétaire principal au palais.

Pourtant, l'apport de la touche finale à la lettre, la signature, jeta un froid sur la petite assistance. Il s'agissait seulement de deux lettres.

H.V.


	2. Chapter 2

_Après une longue absence, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic séquelle de YOLT! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais la ponctualité dans l'écriture c'est pas vraiment mon truc, j'ai du mal à gérer plusieurs projets en même temps... Enfin, avec le NaNoWriMo qui commence dans un mois, j'ai intérêt à me grouiller d'écrire la suite._

oOoOoOo

La lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est les phares du train qui arrive

« C'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être lui ! »

Vimaire passa une main lasse sur son visage et releva les yeux vers la caporale.

« Je vous l'accorde, Lila, ça paraît très invraisemblable. Pourtant vous avez vu cette lettre comme moi. Elle porte le blason d'Ankh-Morpork, celui du palais, et l'écriture ressemble énormément à celle du Patricien. Quirm considérera ça comme une preuve, et même si j'ai bien l'intention d'enquêter plus là dessus, je doute qu'il soit facile de les convaincre. »

Le commissaire Vimaire avait immédiatement débarqué à Quirm après avoir reçu la nouvelle de la découverte des lettres. Entre temps, les autres avaient été décryptées – toujours le même code – et le doute n'était plus permis : c'était bien le Patricien qui orchestrait ces sabotages.

Pourtant, Lila se refusait à le croire.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. Quand bien même ça serait lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre au palais... pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Quirm est un de nos partenaires commerciaux les plus importants.

-Le Patricien a ses raisons que la raison ignore... »

« _Blaise Pascal !_ » souffla Salomé au fond de l'esprit de son hôte.

« Si c'était vraiment Vétérini qui avait fait ça, alors pourquoi envoyer des agents morporkiens enquêter sur l'affaire ? demanda Lila en ignorant l'intervention de la réincarnée.

-Je suppose qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler les recherches des agents de Quirm, répondit le commissaire.

-Il ne s'est pas vraiment impliqué dans l'affaire, j'ai eu carte-blanche là dessus. Encore une chose : je sais de source sûr que Vétérini possède quelqu'un capable de créer des codes totalement indéchiffrables. Et même si notre cryptologue était un expert parmi les experts, jamais il n'aurait pu décrypter ce genre de codes en à peine deux jours, c'est strictement impossible. Et bien sûr, il ne mettrait jamais le sceau du palais sur des lettres confidentielles... »

Vimaire sourit.

« Cette source sûre s'appelle Salomé, je suppose ?

-Oui. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, oui, je sais qui est ce cryptologue, et je ne peux pas vous le dire – sauf si je voulais me retrouver pendue par les pieds dans la fosse aux scorpions d'ici deux jours. Ce dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie, vous vous en doutez.

-Je ne comptais pas vous le demander.

-Bref, à part les deux premiers, on a attrapés les saboteurs sans problèmes. Romain Guéror a parlé très facilement. Ces lettres n'étaient absolument pas cachées et elles ont été décryptées bien trop vite. Le Patricien prendrait beaucoup plus de précautions que ça s'il voulait faire... ce genre de choses. Non, franchement, je pense que quelqu'un voulait qu'on découvre ces lettres et qu'on inculpe Vétérini. C'est la seule explication plausible. »

La caporale et son supérieur fixèrent des yeux la pile de lettres, écrasés par l'ampleur du travail à venir. Chaque fois qu'ils croyaient régler une affaire, une plus grande encore était découverte.

oOoOoOo

« Lila ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

La Gendarmerie se réveillait à peine, et Lila s'était installée à son bureau de fortune dix minutes auparavant à peine, quand une furie en costume dorée passa la porte de la salle commune en brandissant un journal. Heureusement que les locaux étaient presque vides, sinon les autres agents auraient fait un scandale.

La caporale releva la tête pour voir Moite von Lipwig, essoufflé et l'air paniqué, jeter sur sa table un exemplaire du journal quotidien de Quirm.

« Tient, vous êtes du matin maintenant, monsieur Lipwig ? » fit-elle remarquer. « C'est nouveau.

-Il s'agit d'une putain d'urgence diplomatique, et vous êtes la première flic morporkienne que j'ai pu trouver. Jetez donc un coup d'œil à ça ! »

Lila prit le journal posé sur sa table et jeta un coup d'œil à la une. Elle ne parlait pas Quirmien couramment, mais s'en débrouillait néanmoins.

« Ankh-Morpork impliqué dans l'affaire de sabotage – Le gouvernement morporkien aurait commandité la destruction du chemin de fer de Quirm ce dernier mois. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Comment le journal peut être au courant de ça ?

-C'est vous qui devriez pouvoir me le dire, répliqua Lipwig. Vous êtes en charge de l'affaire.

-Seul le Guet morporkien connais la teneur des lettres, on a tenu la Gendarmerie à l'écart autant que possible. Et j'ai été claire avec les agents, interdiction de parler à la presse ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'information a fuité, même le commandant Fournier n'a pas été mis au courant. Ils parlent du seigneur Vétérini dans l'article ?

-Regardez donc vous-même. »

Effectivement, la prétendue responsabilité du Patricien dans l'affaire était expliquée dans l'article. Certains extraits des lettres étaient même cités, mais la source était restée anonyme.

« Vous savez si le Patricien lis le journal de Quirm ? Demanda Lipwig.

-Aucune idée. C'est probable, mais de toute manière, le Disque-Monde reprendra forcément l'article d'ici quelques heures, et le scandale aura fait le tour des plaines de Sto avant la nuit. Quel que soit le responsable de tout ça, on dirait qu'il a atteint son but.

-Le responsable de tout ça ? Vous ne pensez donc pas qu'il s'agisse réellement de Vétérini ? »

Lila secoua la tête.

« Non, il ne peut pas s'agit de lui. Déjà, c'est un comportement complètement stupide – Ankh-Morpork ne chercherait jamais à mettre en défaut un partenaire commercial aussi important que Quirm, et quand bien même le Patricien le voudrait, il ne s'y prendrait pas de cette manière, et il serait beaucoup plus prudent que ça.

-Et qu'en dit Salomé ?

-La même chose. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir adjacent, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le commissaire Vimaire, l'air à moitié réveillé, en train de resserrer les sangles de son plastron. Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur l'homme au costume doré. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lipwig ? »

Le regard de Lila passa rapidement du postier au commissaire. Vimaire n'était pas énervé – pas encore – mais ça risquait de ne pas durer une fois qu'il aurait lu les nouvelles. Lipwig, de son côté, était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur. Les deux s'entendant aussi bien qu'une allumette et un baril de poudre, le résultat n'était pas très difficile à prévoir si Moite ne tenait pas sa langue.

« On a un problème, patron, lança Lila avant que Lipwig ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Vous n'avez pas encore lu le journal, j'ai l'impression. »

Elle tendit l'objet incriminé à son supérieur, qui s'avança pour le prendre, tandis que Lipwig croisait les bras et observait Vimaire d'un regard perçant.

La lecture des nouvelles ne prit qu'une petite minute au commissaire, dont le visage s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Finalement, il jeta violemment le papier sur le bureau de Lila en jurant.

« Comment ces vautours ont-ils pu savoir tout ça ? Ce sont des informations privilégiées !

-Peut-être un agent qui a voulu arrondir un peu ses fins de mois ? J'ai entendu dire que vous leur appreniez à prendre les pots de vins, railla Lipwig.

-Mes agents de sont pas stupides, monsieur Lipwig, ils savent où s'en tenir avec ce genre de choses. Occupez-vous donc de vos affaires, et le Guet s'occupe des siennes.

-Mes affaires ? répliqua Lipwig. _Mes_ affaires ? Vous êtes au courant, j'espère, que je travaille pour la compagnie des chemins de fer ? Et que ce sont donc mes affaires autant que les votre, et que celles de tout Ankh-Morpork ? Le Patricien est impliqué là-dedans, c'est toute la ville qui est concernée, et j'en fait partie, de cette putain de ville ! »

Lila ferma les yeux un court instant, et recula discrètement. Lipwig n'avait pas tort, mais il n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme ça. Lui aussi connaissait bien Vimaire, et il devrait savoir que le commissaire pouvait se montrer assez possessif envers « sa » ville.

Le visage du commissaire s'était tendu, et sa mâchoire était si contracté que Lila pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer.

« Ceci est une affaire à la fois criminelle et politique, grinça-t-il. Je suis le chef de la police, et le représentant d'Ankh-Morpork à Quirm en ce moment. Je comprend vos préoccupations, mais c'est à moi qu'il revient de régler cette affaire. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vous demanderais de sortir de cette pièce, monsieur Lipwig. »

Lila fixait d'un air étonné le commissaire Vimaire. Il n'avait pas quitté Lipwig des yeux, et son visage exprimait une colère difficilement contenue, mais justement : il se contenait. Lipwig sembla comprendre le danger, et sortit de la salle sans un mot, laissant le journal sur le bureau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lila relâcha la tension de ses épaules. La tempête était passée, et n'avait miraculeusement pas fait de dégâts.

Le silence dura quelques instant, avant que Lila ne prenne une grande inspiration et demande :

« Et du coup... vous avez un plan ? »

Vimaire se renfrogna, et quitta la pièce, l'air passablement énervé.

oOoOoOo

Une demi-journée.

C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que le scandale fasse le tour des plaines de Sto.

Deux jours.

C'était le temps qu'avaient mis les morporkiens à reprendre leurs esprits et descendre protester dans la rue.

Et ils ne faisaient pas que protester.

Le commissaire Vimaire avait dû être rappelé en urgence à la ville pour maintenir l'ordre et empêcher les citoyens mécontents de démolir le palais, laissant à la Gendarmerie le soin de se charger des émeutes naissante à Quirm, qui elles réclamaient l'arrêt total des affaires avec Ankh-Morpork.

Une réunion d'urgence avait été organisée par le gouvernement de Quirm. Moite von Lipwig était persuadé que les dignitaires avaient attendu que Vimaire soit reparti à Ankh-Morpork avant de réclamer une rencontre, ce qui de son avis était une très bonne idée. Les autres personnes présentes étaient le seigneur Rodley, duc de Quirm, plusieurs de ses ministres, un jeune sergent de la Gendarmerie accompagné d'un subalterne, l'ambassadeur d'Ankh-Morpork (un quelconque diplomate dépêché en urgence après le départ du commissaire), et un sergent envoyé par le Guet morporkien. Lipwig était là en tant que représentant de la compagnie des chemins de fer, et il jouissait donc d'un statut plus respectable que les autres envoyés morporkiens, qui étaient regardés d'un mauvais œil par Quirm.

La discussion fut longue et n'apporta pas grand chose de nouveau à la situation, comme Lipwig s'y attendait. Le gouvernement quirmien ne faisait que répéter que tout était de la faute d'Ankh-Morpork, ce à quoi le Guet répondait que l'enquête était toujours en cours et que si procès il devait y avoir, il serait géré par Ankh-Morpork et personne d'autre. La Gendarmerie rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre que les agents morporkiens auraient dû les impliquer dans l'enquête, mais ne l'avaient pas fait, ce qui prouvait bien qu'ils étaient de mèche. Bref, le débat tournait en rond, et Lipwig se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là. Son avis n'avait que rarement été sollicité, mais lorsqu'il avait eu à parler, il avait son possible pour défendre sa ville.

Lorsque la séance fût finalement close, il avait été établi que Quirm cesserait toutes affaires avec Ankh-Morpork tant que l'hypothétique procès n'aurait pas eu lieu, ou que le Guet n'aurait pas prouvé une bonne fois pour toute que le Patricien n'était pas impliqué, comme l'envoyé morporkien le soutenait.

Lipwig s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment avec les autres, quand il fût interpellé par une voix dans son dos.

« Herr Von Lipwig ? »

L'escroc se retourna. L'homme qui venait de l'appeler était le jeune sergent de la Gendarmerie de Quirm qui avait assisté à la réunion. Il s'agissait d'un homme petit mais vigoureux, au visage carré encadré de courtes boucles noires. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une intelligence peu commune. Lipwig l'avait déjà repéré pendant le débat, où il prenait la parole de manière assez rare, mais à chaque fois avec des arguments pertinents. Vu son âge, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, il devait s'agir d'un homme brillant, car il avait gravi bien vite les échelons du Guet.

« Je suis le sergent James Mory » fit-il en tendant la main devant lui. Lipwig la serra.

« Moite von Lipwig, répondit-il.

-Je connais votre réputation. M'accorderiez-vous un moment de votre temps ? J'aimerais vous parler. »

Malgré son sourire avenant, James Mory avait un air soucieux. Lipwig remarqua avec étonnement que son léger accent sonnait plus überwaldien que quirmien, mais il décida de ne pas se poser de questions là-dessus : même le nom du sergent sonnait morporkien. L'homme avait probablement des origines multiples.

« Est-ce à propos des sabotages, ou encore une autre affaire ? demanda Lipwig.

-Les sabotages, et tous les non-dits qui gravitent autour, répondit Mory d'un air grave. »

Lipwig hocha la tête tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux du palais ducal.

« Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu à la Gendarmerie durant les investigations, remarqua Lipwig. Depuis quand travaillez-vous sur cette affaire ? »

James Mory le menait à travers les petites rues de la ville, dans ce qui semblait être un itinéraire de patrouille – le sergent avait même adopté le pas réglementaire.

« Je gère les agents qui sont sur le terrain, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas pris part directement aux recherches, mais j'ai suivi le dossier depuis la toute première attaque. J'ai été étonné qu'il ai fallu autant de temps pour attraper les responsables.

-Vous aviez dit au conseil qu'au contraire, il vous semblait évident que les policiers morporkiens avaient fait leur possible pour ne pas les attraper. Je ne vois pas de surprise là-dedans. »

Mory secoua la tête.

« Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce qui me surprend en réalité, c'est le double jeu d'Ankh-Morpork. Il est évident que la caporale Delencre faisait son possible pour mettre la main sur les responsables, et les lettres qu'elle a trouvé ont été décryptées sans problème. Mais ses actions ont quand même été restreintes par de plus hautes autorités. L'erreur qu'a fait le seigneur Vétérini, à mon avis, était de tenter de rejeter la faute sur de vulgaires malfrats, et lancer la police à leurs trousses : tôt ou tard quelque-chose irait de travers et le pot-aux-roses serait découvert.

-Vous êtes donc convaincu que le Patricien est bel et bien le responsable dans l'affaire ? »

Lipwig avait du mal à suivre la logique du sergent Mory, d'autant qu'il tenait un discours différent de celui qu'il avait servi au conseil.

« Pas vous ? fit Mory en fronçant les sourcils. Toutes les preuves sont là, pourtant : les aveux de Guéror, les lettres, tout. Quelques bandits aussi peu organisés ne seraient pas capables de mettre la police en échec aussi longtemps, sans être coordonnés par quelqu'un de haut-placé.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir, sergent. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Lipwig, à bout de patience.

-J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous donne une telle certitude que le gouvernement morporkien est innocent. Vous cherchez à défendre Ankh-Morpork à tout pris, mais sans preuves.

-Je défend ma patrie. Je ne vois de toute manière pas ce qui pourrait pousser le Patricien à de telles extrémités.

-Vétérini ne réfléchi pas comme le reste des gens. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il prend des décisions incompréhensibles... et néfastes. C'est un homme versatile et bizarre, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. »

Lipwig marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Pourquoi moi en particulier ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Allons, répondit le sergent lorsque Lipwig se remit en marche, vous accordez votre confiance à un homme qui vous a fait traquer, arrêter, pendre, passer pour mort, qui vous a forcé à travailler à un poste réputé fatal, vous traite comme un esclave et vous menace de vous pendre à nouveau au moindre faux pas... monsieur Paillon ?

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela, sergent ? demanda Lipwig, ébranlé.

-Vous l'avez dit à toute la presse lors de votre procès, lors de cette affaire avec la banque et Cosmo Prodigue.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je ne leur ai pas raconté la moitié de ce qui s'est passé ! Comment pouvez-vous être au courant ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de gens, Herr Von Lipwig. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit d'écouter les bonnes personnes. Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous ne devriez pas faire confiance au seigneur Vétérini. Le gouvernement morporkien est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, et Vétérini en est le centre et la clef de voûte. Il emploi des criminels pour parvenir à ses fins, ce n'est pas la première fois et vous en êtes la preuve. Cet homme est dangereux, autant pour Ankh-Morpork que pour le reste des nations des plaines de Sto, et il devrait être arrêté tant que c'est encore possible. Il a déjà fait assez de mal.

-Assez de mal ? grogna Lipwig entre ses dents, en se retenant de prendre le sergent par le col et le plaquer au mur. La cité fonctionne mieux que jamais depuis qu'il est en poste !

-Ah bon ? Complots, sabotage, exécutions arbitraires, réduction à néant des forces armées, quasi-guerre contre le Klatch il y a quelques années, pactes avec des génies criminels notoires – sans vouloir vous vexer, Herr von Lipwig - , un alcoolique dérangé à la tête du Guet... ne faites pas le naïf, Ankh-Morpork est au bord du gouffre, et on connaît le responsable.

-Vous ne...

-Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à mes paroles, monsieur, coupa James Mory. Mais je suis sûr que vous entendrez raison : Vétérini est dangereux, et il doit être arrêté. Il faut juste que vous acceptiez ce que vous savez déjà. »

Avant que Lipwig ne puisse réagir, le sergent avait déjà disparu dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Il avait guidé l'escroc jusqu'à l'ambassade morporkienne, mais avec sa connaissance médiocre des rues de Quirm, Lipwig savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver Mory seul.

Tout en rentrant d'un pas lent vers le grand bâtiment, Lipwig sentait un froid glacial s'emparer de lui. Il tournait et retournait les paroles du sergent dans sa tête, tentant de comprendre qui il pouvait bien être. Depuis des années à présent, Moite von Lipwig cachait sa véritable identité et son passé au yeux des gens qui l'entouraient, et s'il avait fait scandale en révélant une partie de la vérité aux journaux quelques années plus tôt, l'entièreté des événements et la complexité de sa relation au gouvernement morporkien étaient des secrets bien gardés, que très peu de gens connaissaient. Comment un simple policier, même pas morporkien, pouvait bien savoir comment il était arrivé à la place qu'il occupait aujourd'hui ? Vu son âge, il devait être un gamin lorsque Lipwig était devenu maître des postes.

Ce ne fût que des heures plus tard, alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir, que Lipwig trouva la solution au problème qui lui tordait l'esprit.

Les personnes qui connaissaient son histoire pouvaient se compter sur les doigts des deux mains. Il y avait le seigneur Vétérini, évidemment, ce qui impliquait que son premier secrétaire Tambourinoeud était également au courant. C'était peut-être aussi le cas du commissaire Vimaire, bien que Lipwig n'en soit pas certain. Il avait bien sûr tout raconté à Adora-Belle quelques années plus tôt. Certains clercs noirs connaissaient sans doute l'histoire...

Clercs noirs.

Henri Pâcre.

Henri Pâcre était venu voir Lipwig plusieurs années plus tôt, sans lui dire grand chose, mais laissant entendre qu'il en savait long sur l'escroc repenti.

Deux autres personnes avaient fait de même : René Verf, un zombie, et Lila Delencre, avec qui il travaillait encore aujourd'hui.

Et ces trois personnes avaient une chose en commun : c'étaient des réincarnés.

oOoOoOo

Lila avait l'habitude d'être la première arrivée dans les locaux du Guet morporkien à la Gendarmerie, étant l'une des rares policières à être matinale. Elle fût donc très surprise en voyant Moite von Lipwig qui attendait devant la porte de la salle commune, droit comme un piquet et se triturant nerveusement les ongles. En l'entendant approcher, il releva la tête, et failli se précipiter vers elle en reconnaissant la jeune caporale.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux tout en déverrouillant la porte du local. Quand vous êtes là aussi tôt, c'est généralement qu'on a des gros problèmes.

-On a des gros problèmes, confirma Moite en entrant à la suite de Lila.

-Quel genre ? Les journaux et la Gendarmerie sont déjà au courant de tout ce qu'i savoir, la foule a envahit les rues à la fois de Quirm et d'Ankh-Morpork, et le duché de Quirm a complètement coupé tout échange commercial avec nous. Je vois difficilement comment la situation pourrait être pire. »

Lipwig ne s'assit pas dans le fauteuil que lui désignait Lila, mais préféra rester debout devant son bureau.

« Hier, après la réunion du gouvernement ducal, un des sergents de la Gendarmerie m'a pris à part, raconta-t-il. En gros, il essayait de me convaincre que Vétérini était bel et bien le responsable de toute cette affaire, ce dont je ne crois pas un mot, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a choqué. Il a dit suivre l'affaire depuis les toutes premières attaques, et à mon avis il ne parlait pas seulement de celles concernant Quirm. Ses arguments contre le seigneur Vétérini lors des débats étaient beaucoup trop pertinents et détaillés pour quelqu'un qui n'a lu que les rapports de l'enquête et n'a pas été sur le terrain. Et surtout, il en sait long sur moi. Beaucoup trop long. »

Lila fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comment tout cela est lié. Il en sait long comment ?

-Long comme ce que sait Salomé. »

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Lila réfléchissait à ce que voulais dire Lipwig. Puis ses yeux changèrent soudain de couleur lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans celui de Lipwig.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a un réincarné dans les rangs de la Gendarmerie ? demanda Salomé.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Très peu de gens savent réellement comment je me suis retrouvé maître des Postes, et ce sergent me l'a résumé de manière assez claire. Et il sait que j'avais utilisé le pseudonyme d'Albert Paillon. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai trouvé tout ça dans les archives du Palais...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il a essayé de vous faire du chantage ?

-Non. Il cherchait juste à me convaincre que Vétérini était dangereux et devait être arrêté... mais il a essayé de me persuader en me rappelant mon histoire personnelle, ce que peu de gens sensés feraient.

-Mais pourquoi un réincarné, qui connaît donc toute l'histoire du Disque-Monde, et donc de Vétérini, voudrait le faire tomber ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

-Piotr faisait ça, intervint Salomé en reprenant le contrôle un court instant. »

Lipwig leva la main pour stopper la jeune femme.

« Une minute. Qui est Piotr ? demanda-t-il.

-Piotr était un... ami à moi, lorsque j'étais sur le Globe-Monde, expliqua Salomé. Il s'est également réincarné ici, et connaissant le futur, il faisait tout pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'histoire. Pour lui, ce monde était fictif, et il le considérait comme un plateau de jeu qu'il pouvait perturber à sa guise. Il est mort il y a des années, dans un stupide accident en Borogravie.

-Comment s'appelle ce sergent ? Intervint Lila.

-James Mory. Il n'est probablement pas quirmien d'origine : il a un nom morporkien, et son accent est überwaldien.

-James Mory... jamais entendu parlé.

-Combien de fois quelqu'un peut-il se réincarner ? demanda soudain Lipwig après un moment de silence.

-Je n'en sais rien, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois, répondit Salomé. Enfin, je sais que l'abbé des moines de l'Histoire fait des réincarnations en série. Si je ne me trompe pas, il en est au moins à sa 500e renaissance, dans ces eaux là.

-Donc le fait que Piotr soit mort n'est pas très important, si ? fit remarquer Lipwig. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, avant que deux voix simultanées ne lâchent :

« Oh, merde... »

oOoOoOo

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Il reste encore à peu près deux chapitres avant la résolution de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!  
Entre autre, j'ai une question: est-ce qu'il était trop évident, depuis le début, que Mory était un réincarné, ou ça allait? Vu que je sais personnellement qui est qui et qui fait quoi, il m'est parfois difficile de me rendre compte si j'écris quelque chose de trop évident, ou au contraire incompréhensible pour mes lecteurs. J'essaie de m'améliorer là dessus, mais pour ça j'ai besoins de vos retour.  
Sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous avez remarqué à qui fait référence le nom de l'antagoniste! J'ai pas mal hésité entre deux de mes psychopathes préférés, mais c'est lui qui a gagné. Dites-moi si vous l'avez reconnu!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé!  
J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cette fois, à part des trucs qui spoilent un peu, donc RDVen bas pour le bla-bla de l'auteure!_

oOoOoOo

Le soleil se lève sur une nouvelle journée, identique à toutes les autres. Le monde est au bord du gouffre, comme il l'a toujours été, et l'équilibre n'est maintenu que grâce à quelques rares personnes qui savent exactement quels points appuyer et quelles ficelles tirer. Le monde est au bord du gouffre, et comme tous les matins, les gens se lèvent sans se douter de rien, en contemplant le soleil et le ciel bleu, ne voyant devant eux qu'une nouvelle magnifique journée.  
Tant de choses pourraient mal tourner. Il suffirait qu'une certaine lettre comportant des informations cruciales arrive en retard. Ou qu'une certaine personne se fasse tuer par quelques malfrats à la sortie d'une taverne. Ou qu'un certain bateau n'arrive jamais à bon port. Ou que...

Le soleil se lève sur une nouvelle journée, où le monde est sur le point de basculer dans le chaos... mais un peu moins que les jours précédents. Ailleurs, des équilibres sont rompus. Ici, d'autres sont rétablis. Et le seigneur Vétérini, assis derrière son bureau, souris en baissant les yeux sur l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombe la ville. La guerre fait toujours rage, et le fera toujours, mais aujourd'hui une petite bataille a été remportée contre le chaos. La cité qui s'étend sous son regard est calme : c'est l'heure où les malfrats et les rôdeurs vont se coucher, et où les (plus ou moins) honnêtes gens ne sont pas encore debout.

Il reste immobile en entendant le souffle quasiment inaudible d'une porte qui tourne sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés. Il ne bouge pas en percevant les pas feutrés d'un homme sur la moquette. Il ne cille pas en le sentant s'approcher juste derrière lui, à quelques mètres seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« Bonjour, Tambourinœud. Quelle magnifique journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le secrétaire, sans s'étonner de la capacité du Patricien à remarquer sa présence sans qu'il n'ai fait le moindre bruit, préféra réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. Les considérations météorologiques importaient peu à son employeur, et ses questions avaient toujours une véritable raison d'être. Le seigneur Vétérini n'était pas coutumier des menus propos.

« Je suppose que vous faites allusions aux nouvelles du journal, monseigneur... répondit-il finalement, avant d'ajouter : que vous n'avez pourtant pas encore pu lire, puisque la première édition vient juste d'être imprimée. »

Il posa en même temps le journal en question sur le bureau devant son maître. Vétérini hocha la tête, sans daigner jeter un regard au document.

« Nous avons réussi à gagner quelques pièces sur l'échiquier de la cité. Je ne sais pas encore contre qui je joue - peut-être contre le Destin lui même, mais nous avons remporté une victoire. Il faudra que je veille à féliciter le commissaire Vimaire pour avoir calmé toutes ces émeutes sans effusion de sang.

-Je suppose que vous voulez dire, ''éviter de faire rager le commissaire Vimaire plus que nécessaire'', monseigneur ? » demanda le secrétaire. Le seigneur Vétérini se retourna, sourcils froncés.

« Bien entendu. Cela me parait évident. »

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants tandis que le Patricien ouvrait le journal directement à la page des mots-croisés. Tambourinœud jeta un coup d'œil à son écritoire à pinces, avant de se racler la gorge et d'annoncer :

« Monseigneur, Henri Pâcre demande à vous voir. Il a des informations concernant l'avancement de l'enquête à Quirm.

-La réunion avec le chef des clercs noirs n'est pas prévue avant dix heures, répondit Vétérini tout en noircissant furieusement les cases du journal.

-Il dit que c'est une affaire urgente. »

Le Patricien resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps de terminer la grille de mots-croisés, puis posa calmement son crayon et releva les yeux.

Henri Pâcre, le seul de ses clercs noirs à n'avoir pas étudié à la Guilde des Assassins, lui avait fait savoir quelques années auparavant que ses connaissances étaient désormais inutiles, en raison de ce qu'il avait présenté comme étant ''la fin du monde''. Force était de constater que le monde n'avait pas pris fin, mais il était néanmoins vrai aussi que Pâcre n'avait plus été en mesure d'aider le gouvernement comme il le faisait autrefois. Que pouvait-il donc bien savoir de si important concernant Quirm, qui impliquerait qu'il voit le Patricien en personne plutôt que lui transmettre son message par le clerc noir en chef ?

« Faites-le entrer » fit le seigneur Vétérini.

Le secrétaire hocha la tête et sortit silencieusement de la salle, laissant son employeur seul avec ses pensées.

oOoOoOo

 _« C'était une mauvaise idée._

…

 _Une très mauvaise idée._

…

 _Tu m'entend au moins ?_

 _Oui. Et tu as une autre proposition à me faire ?_

 _Oui ! On aurait pu demander des informations sur lui à un de ses supérieurs. Ou de ses agents, peu importe._

 _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Et de toute manière, vu la réputation qu'a le Guet morporkien en ce moment, je serais très, très étonnée qu'on nous dise tout ce qu'on veut savoir sur Mory sans discuter._

 _Ça ne risque pas d'améliorer notre cas, si on nous prend en train de fouiner dans les registres de la Gendarmerie._

 _Oh, met un peu de côté ton pessimiste perpétuel, et laisse moi tranquille ! Ce corps m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux, et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à aller squatter ailleurs ! »_

Lila, résignée, bloqua les pensées angoissées de la fantôme pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa situation. Cachée derrière une armoire dans l'arrière-salle de l'administration de la Gendarmerie, la jeune policière retenait son souffle, attendant avec impatience que le sergent qui était entré dans la pièce quelques minutes plutôt vide les lieux. Cet imbécile était juste venu chercher un rapport quelconque, mais avait apparemment décidé de rester un moment après avoir trouver une lecture intéressante. Il feuilletait un dossier en fronçant les sourcils – l'affaire ne le concernait probablement pas, mais il avait manifestement trouvé une bonne occasion de se renseigner sur les affaires d'autrui pendant qu'il était seul. Lila avait failli ne pas l'entendre arriver, car il était resté assez silencieux. Heureusement qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte avec le double des clefs qu'elle avait volé, car sans le bruit des clefs dans la serrure, elle se serait fait surprendre.

Elle soupira en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et se glissa hors de sa cachette. Elle retrouva sans difficulté le dossier que l'homme était en train d'étudier, car il l'avait mal rangée : il s'agissait d'une banale affaire de cambriolage en ville.

Lila reprit ses recherches là où elle les avait laissées, et mit rapidement la main sur l'emploi du temps des sergents. Elle le feuilleta quelques instants avant de trouver la page correspondant à Mory, avant de recopier les quelques informations utiles sur un calepin. Le sergent devait être en réunion en ce moment, à moins qu'il ne travaille dans son bureau – l'emploi du temps était assez flou.

 _« Génial, maintenant tu sais où le trouver. Et tu as une idée de ce que tu compte faire une fois que tu sera devant lui ? En plus, il n'est quasiment jamais seul !_

 _Il doit bien faire quelques patrouilles seul. Quirm n'est pas une ville aussi dangereuse qu'Ankh-Morpork, loin de là. »_

Fouillant un peu plus dans les placards, Lila finit par trouver la liste des rondes prévues. Contrairement à ce que pensait Salomé, Mory faisait rarement ses rondes avec un autre agent – sauf quand il accompagnait les bleus, ce qui semblait assez anecdotique pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas en compte.

Elle rangea précipitamment les dossiers en entendant des pas dans le couloir, cacha son insigne du Guet, et sortit de la pièce normalement, comme si elle avait parfaitement le droit d'être là.

 _Lorsque l'ombre t'es refusée, choisi la lumière_ , songea-t-elle tandis que le policier qui passait dans le couloir lui adressait un vague salut de collègue à collègue. Elle lui rendit son salut tout en verrouillant la porte, puis s'éloigna en direction des locaux alloués au Guet morporkien, son calepin bien à l'abri au fond de sa poche.

oOoOoOo

Les rues de Quirm, en comparaison avec celles d'Ankh-Morpork, étaient d'un calme absolu. Aux yeux de la Gendarmerie locale, ou du moins de ses représentants n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la grande ville, c'était un nid de malfrats, de voleurs et de meurtriers de toutes sortes. Lila, de son côté, considérait le lieu comme un havre de paix. Cachée sous un porche, elle observait l'avenue qui s'étirait sous ses yeux. A part un ivrogne titubant au milieu de la chaussée, et deux clochards fouillant des poubelles, les quelques passants encore dehors en cette fin de soirée étaient calmes et manifestement respectueux de l'ordre. Hors des heures de marché, on voyait peu de charrettes de marchandises, et la circulation était beaucoup plus aisée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Lila de regretter le tohu-bohu joyeux de sa ville natale, mais facilitait nettement sa tâche : il était bien plus facile de repérer un agent de police marchant tranquillement au milieu de passants dociles, qu'un même agent de police se frayant un chemin dans une foule de badauds querelleurs.

En voyant s'approcher le petit homme aux cheveux noirs, la jeune caporale se renfonça un peu plus dans l'encoignure de la porte, avant d'en sortir dès que sa cible s'était éloignée. Elle avait étudié en détail l'itinéraire prévue par le sergent, et savait exactement par quel raccourci passer pour pouvoir l'intercepter un peu plus loin, dans une rue calme à l'écart des grandes artères. Tant qu'à parler meurtres, réincarnations et secrets d'états avec un camarade psychopathe, elle préférait limiter le nombre de témoins.

Elle se faufila dans une ruelle étroite avant de ressortir dans une autre rue, un peu plus fréquentée, traversa une placette puis rejoignit une nouvelle ruelle. Salomé avait insisté pour qu'elle choisisse un endroit sûr, d'où elle puisse facilement s'enfuir en cas de problème. Pour une fois, Lila n'avait pas rechigné : si le pessimisme de la fantôme pouvait la maintenir en vie, tant mieux.

Elle dût attendre encore plusieurs minutes avant que le sergent pointe le bout de son nez, mais de là où elle était, Lila ne pouvait pas le rater : il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la rue qu'elle observait, et le policier portait le large casque à plumes imposé par l'uniforme quirmien, et que le commissaire Vimaire avait toujours trouvé ridicule. C'était un petit homme aux courts cheveux noirs bouclés, encadrant un visage carré avenant : exactement la description qu'en avait fait Lipwig.

Lila pris une profonde inspiration, et lorsque le sergent passa devant la ruelle où elle se tenait cachée, elle lança à mi-voix :

« De Chelonian Mobile ! »

Mory s'arrêta presque instantanément et regarda autour de lui, soucieux. Personne dans la rue ne lui prêtait attention. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se glissa sans bruit dans la ruelle, fouillant la pénombre des yeux.

« Ce mot de passe était uniquement utilisé par les omniens révolutionnaires à l'époque du prophète Frangin, il y a de ça des centaines d'années. Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il a la silhouette sombre qui le toisait.

« Je crois qu'on se connaît, sergent Mory » répliqua Lila en se déplaçant un peu plus vers la lumière.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. Vous connaissez manifestement mon nom, et également mes horaires de patrouille, j'ai l'impression, mais votre visage ne me dit rien. »

Derrière son masque d'indifférence feinte, Piotr était étonné. Il avait bien sûr parfaitement reconnu son interlocutrice, dès le moment où elle l'avait interpellé dans la rue. Tout en sachant qu'elles travaillaient à présent dans le Guet, le réincarné ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lila et Salomé retrouvent sa trace aussi facilement. Restait à découvrir ce qu'elles savaient du sergent James Mory, et de son implication dans l'affaire de sabotage qui ébranlait la ville depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Et Piotr ne comptait pas lâcher la moindre information tant qu'il ne serait pas certain des cartes que son adversaire avait en main.

Lila sembla hésiter un instant, avant de sourire et d'annoncer :

« Il y a peut-être erreur sur la personne, alors. Connaîtriez-vous un certain Piotr ? Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais je sais qu'il était écrivain à une époque.

-Jamais entendu parler de Piotr. Ce n'est pas un nom très commun, cela dit. Et certainement pas omnien. »

Lila se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien prévu. Attirer Mory, tenter de faire sortir Piotr de sa cachette, et ensuite ? Elle avait envisagé que le sergent nie, c'était même très probable, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour obliger le réincarné à se montrer.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mademoiselle Delencre, j'ai du travail, annonça le sergent en se frayant un chemin vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Si jamais je trouve votre Piotr, j'essaierais de vous le faire savoir. »

Lila se pétrifia. Jusque-là, elle envisageait d'avoir pu se tromper de personne, ou que Lipwig se soit fourvoyé quant à la condition de réincarné du sergent, mais ce dernier venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille, qu'il venait justement de dire ne pas connaître. Le doute n'était donc plus permis.

Alors que James Mory allait ressortir dans la rue, Lila lança une dernière pique :

« Je sais exactement qui est l'auteur des lettres que le Guet a trouvé, et qui en a informé les journaux, Piotr. Et il ne sera pas très difficile de trouver des preuves. »

Mory étant de dos, Lila ne put pas voir le pâle sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, elle l'entendit très distinctement prononcer :

« Que tu crois, que tu crois... » avant qu'un poignard ne siffle à son oreille.

Le sergent s'était retourné et avait lancé l'arme d'un même mouvement fluide, et Lila ne devait la vie sauve qu'à ses réflexes développés par des heures d'entraînement dans la cour du Guet. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits et faire le point sur la situation que Piotr était déjà sur elle.

« C'est très difficile de trouver des preuves quand on est morte » lui dit-il, avant de l'attraper à la gorge et de commencer à l'étrangler.

« _Le poignard ! Attrape le poignard !_ »

Suivant les conseils de Salomé, Lila tendit désespérément la main vers l'arme qui était restée plantée entre deux briques, mais elle était trop loin. Piotr avait d'ailleurs remarqué son mouvement, et écrasait à présent ses doigts avec application. En dernier ressort, Lila eut recours à une technique apprise non pas dans sa formation au Guet, mais durant son enfance dans les rues morporkiennes : un bon coup de genoux dans les précieuses. Grognant de douleur, Piotr relâcha juste assez sa poigne pour que la jeune femme puisse se déplacer un peu et décrocher le poignard du mur... avant que son adversaire ne lui attrape le poignet et ne le frappe de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Lila n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher l'arme, et de son bras libre, envoya un coup de coude dans la poitrine du sergent. Tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, souffle coupé, elle en profita pour se libérer, et s'enfuit en courant par la ruelle. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que le sergent ne soit remis, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance dans une seconde confrontation.

En ressortant à l'air libre dans l'une des grandes artères, elle se retourna brièvement et fut aussi surprise que soulagée de constater que personne n'était à ses trousses. Elle déchanta très vite quand Salomé lui rappela :

« _Piotr est sergent à la Gendarmerie, il est plus gradé que toi, et le Guet morporkien est très mal vu ces temps-çi. S'il veut te faire arrêter, il n'aura aucune difficulté._ »

Pestant contre son manque de plan, Lila se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la petite auberge où elle logeait depuis son arrivée en ville. Il était pour le moment trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais dès le matin elle se rendrait à la Gendarmerie pour dénoncer le sergent Mory pour tentative d'homicide.

oOoOoOo

« Pour la dernière fois, mademoiselle : nous ne pouvons pas arrêter un agent sans preuve. Votre accusation est grave, et vous n'avez rien pour l'étayer.

-Il y avait des gens dans la rue ! Quelqu'un nous a forcement vu ! »

L'agent derrière le bureau se pinça l'arrête du nez, passablement exaspéré.

« Vous n'avez pas dit, i peine une minute, que vous étiez dans une ruelle déserte ? »

Lila serra les dents. Il semblait impossible de faire entendre raison aux agents de la Gendarmerie, et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avais aucune preuve tangible. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner : cela signifierait que Piotr avait gagné.

« On était assez proche de la rue pour que des bruits de bagarre soient remarqués. Écoutez, vous avez bien vu mon poignet cassé, ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul, et je suis sûre que si on voulait bien faire venir Mory, vous verriez qu'il a aussi des hématomes ! »

« _Tu l'as surtout atteint à l'entrejambe et à la poitrine, ce sont deux coups qui ne laissent pas de trace, Lila..._ » fit silencieusement remarquer Salomé.

« Le sergent Mory n'est pas à la Gendarmerie en ce moment, c'est son jour de repos » répliqua l'agent.

« Que... quoi !? »  
Lila ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait recopié, mais elle était quasiment certaine que le sergent travaillait au poste ce jour là. Soit le document était erroné, soit l'agent se fichait d'elle.

L'homme derrière le comptoir soupira.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez aucune preuve, aucun témoin, vous êtes une inconnue, même pas citoyenne de Quirm, et vous portez une accusation branlante contre un gradé de la Gendarmerie Municipale, un agent des forces de l'ordre. Sans parler du fait que Quirm ne porte pas les morporkiens dans son cœur en ce moment. Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de vous en aller et d'oublier ces accusations ridicules, avant qu'on trouve un chef d'accusation contre vous – et croyez moi, si vous continuez dans cette voie là, ça ne sera pas long. »

Lila dû faire un gros effort de volonté pour se contenir et ne pas envoyer son poing dans le visage de l'agent. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était en rien responsable de sa situation, des agissements de Piotr et de la position de la Gendarmerie par rapport aux policiers morporkiens, et qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres... mais elle savait bien que c'était Piotr qui parlait par sa bouche. Elle était acculée. Il était quasiment impossible de battre le réincarné sur son propre terrain... et pourtant elle savait qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'en occupe.

Elle bâtit en retraite, dents serrées, sourcils froncés, sous le regard soulagé de l'agent. Piotr avait peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse gagner la guerre.

oOoOoOo

Dans la pénombre des couloirs du palais se déplaçaient furtivement deux ombres. Invisibles pour l'œil non-averti, même un observateur sachant ce qu'il cherchait aurait du mal à les repérer. Toutes deux vêtues d'habits d'un noir vaguement délavé, elles se fondaient parfaitement dans la semi-obscurité des longs corridors endormis. La première, de taille moyenne, portait un chapeau melon et un costume bien taillé. Si on l'avait observé à la lumière du jour, peut-être aurait-on pu remarquer un renflement dans sa manche, suggérant la présence d'une lame à demi dissimulée. La deuxième était plus grande, mais marchait légèrement voûtée. Elle semblait un peu plus mal à l'aise et appréhensive. Elle portait un long manteau à capuche qui dissimulait entièrement son visage – précaution inutile dans cet endroit où personne ne pouvait l'observer.

Les deux silhouettes tournèrent plusieurs fois aux embranchements de couloir sans jamais marquer d'hésitation, comme si elles savaient parfaitement où elles allaient. Soudain, le premier homme, celui au chapeau melon, s'arrêta, bientôt imité de son compagnon vaguement surpris. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ressemblait à n'importe quel pan de mur anonyme du bâtiment, mais le guide y frappa un rythme ressemblant à un code. Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent dans le silence le plus total, avant qu'une porte dérobée ne pivote sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés, découvrant une ouverture à l'endroit où un instant plus tôt il n'y avait qu'un simple mur recouvert d'une tapisserie quelconque. Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement, puis en disparut bien vite pour laisser le passage aux deux arrivants.

Le seigneur Vétérini se retourna lorsque Tambourinœud fit entrer les deux hommes dans le Bureau Oblong.

« Enfin. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Il a été plus compliqué que prévu de se déplacer dans les rues sans être repérés, monseigneur » répondit le clerc au chapeau melon, tandis que son compagnon ôtait son capuchon tout en regardant autour de lui. « Nous vous prions de nous excuser. »

Le Patricien fit un vague geste de la main, signifiant que le retard ne portait pas à conséquence.

« Le plus important est que vous soyez arrivés. Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre homme, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. « Tambourinœud vous expliquera les derniers détails que vous aurez besoins de connaître. Je vous souhaite bon courage.

-Merci, monseigneur » répondit enfin l'homme en inclinant la tête.

Un très léger sourire, à peine un rictus, s'étira sur les lèvres pâles de Vétérini, avant qu'il ne rabatte son propre capuchon et sort à son tour par la porte dérobée, accompagné du clerc noir. Le battant se referma derrière lui avec un cliquetis quasiment inaudible.

Un ange passa. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le Patricien rejoignit le siège derrière le large bureau en bois et s'y assit, puis commença à feuilleter les dossiers posés devant lui, sans plus prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait.

« Bienvenue, monseigneur » fit Tambourinœud avec un sourire.

oOoOoOo

 _Je me rend peu à peu compte que finalement, ben c'est pas si compliqué d'écrire des scènes incluant le Patricien: elles suivent toujours un schéma assez strictes, et on a suffisamment d'exemples dans les romans pour ne pas trop se gourer. Écrire des passages d'un autre point de vue que celui de Lila est aussi un bon exercice pour moi, vu que la totalité de YOLT est entrée sur elle.  
Le NaNoWriMo commence dans une semaine, IL FAUT QUE JE BOSSE! (au pire je peux toujours finir cette fic pendant le NaNo).  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier (mais c'est pas sûr du tout, déjà que cette fic était au départ censée être un OS...)_

 _A très bientôt!  
Zoyou_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, je bossais sur un gros projet pendant le mois de Novembre (mon roman du NaNoWriMo, c'est comme ça que YOLT avait vu le jour ^^) du coup je ne me suis pas vraiment consacrée à cette fic. C'est maintenant chose réglée puisque le NaNo est finit depuis 6 jours (j'ai d'ailleurs atteint les 50 000 mots!) et j'ai enfin eu le temps de terminer ceci._

 _Je rappelle que les personnages, les lieux et la plupart des principes de magie et des blagues appartiennent à Terry Pratchett (paix à son âme) et que l'idée de base de cette fanfiction vient de Punknichiti-Metalp0ny. Bonne lecture!_

oOoOoOo

La lumière au bout du tunnel, c'est les phares du train qui arrive

Chapitre 4

Il était tard. Les locaux de la Gendarmerie étaient quasiment vides, si on oubliait les agents du service de nuit. Les rues étaient silencieuses. Le bâtiment, au delà du hall principal, était désert. Tout devait donc bien se passer. Ombre parmi les ombres, Lila se faufilait dans les couloirs de la Gendarmerie, se dirigeant directement vers la destination qu'elle avait précisément localisé sur un plan avant d'en trouver tous les accès et les issues. Il était grand temps qu'elle apprenne à préparer convenablement ses missions suicidaires, si elle ne voulait pas qu'elles aboutissent bel et bien à un suicide. Salomé l'avait grandement aidé à planifier tous les points, et elle savait quoi chercher, où chercher et comment s'y rendre sans être vue.  
Elle n'était habillée que de vêtements sombres et avait ôté son armure, gardant néanmoins une matraque remplie de grenaille de plomb à portée de main. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à de la compagnie, il serait stupide de ne pas porter d'arme.  
Le bureau du sergent James Mory – un des rares de ce grade à posséder son espace personnel – se situait au dernier étage de la haute bâtisse. N'étant pas capable de grimper par l'extérieur et de crocheter la fenêtre, la jeune femme avait opté pour une option plus classique : s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment en se faisant passer pour une policière quirmienne, avant de se changer en ombre invisible par le miracle du camouflage, puisqu'il était certain qu'un déguisement ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte du bureau du sergent.

Ce cambriolage n'était qu'une étape : elle n'était pas certaine de trouver ici de preuves de la culpabilité de Mory, mais c'était le premier endroit où chercher. Si il voulait créer de fausses lettres du Palais, il lui fallait nécessairement du matériel spécifique – tampons, sceaux, encre invisible, papier particulier... Et même s'il ne le faisait pas lui même, il devait bien garder quelque part des commandes pour ce genre de faux documents. Néanmoins, Lila suspectait le réincarné de s'être occupé seul de ce travail : il était du genre à vouloir impliquer un minimum de personnes dans ses entreprises. Une fois qu'elle aurait fouillé son bureau au Guet, si elle ne trouvait rien elle se tournerait vers son domicile.

La porte qu'elle avait identifiée comme étant celle du bureau du sergent se dressait à présent juste devant elle. Prenant pour une fois quelques précautions, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la serrure : aucune lumière, la pièce n'était pas occupée. En appuyant doucement sur la poignée, elle constata que la porte était verrouillée, comme elle s'y attendait. Le contraire aurait été suspect, et Salomé l'aurait sûrement pressée de faire demi-tour.

Elle s'agenouilla et sortit de son sac une série de rossignols semblables à ceux qu'utilisait Lipwig – elle lui avait d'ailleurs discrètement demandé quelques conseils en la matière. Par chance, la serrure n'était pas de très bonne qualité, et elle n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir. La pièce derrière la porte était plongée dans la pénombre, mais néanmoins vaguement éclairée par la lumière de la lune au dehors. Lila referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle avant d'allumer deux bougies qu'elle posa sur le bureau, avant de faire des yeux le tour du local. Il y avait une autre porte, verrouillée, qui s'ouvrait sans doute vers le bureau voisin. La table, parfaitement rangée, comportait deux tiroirs, et une armoire posée contre l'un des murs constituait un autre endroit où chercher. Elle ne prêta pas grande attention à la petite bibliothèque sur le mur opposé : ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas un livre, à part peut-être un livre de compte, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un sergent en garde un.

Elle commença ses recherches par les tiroirs du bureau. Les rangements contenaient plusieurs tampons, dont le sergent devait se servir pour valider des dossiers et des rapports – étonnamment, le travail des gradés se résumait souvent à de la paperasse – des crayons, des feuilles de papier vierge... bref, tous les types d'articles de bureau qu'on peut s'attendre à trouver dans ce genre d'endroit. Aucun des objet ne correspondait à ce que cherchait Lila : pas de sceau morporkien, pas d'encre sympathique, mais elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle tâtonna au fond du tiroir, à la recherche d'un éventuel double-fond. N'en trouvant aucun, elle passa au deuxième tiroir. Là encore, que des articles de bureau, mais surtout de la paperasse et des documents rédigés. Elle passa rapidement en revue les différents papiers, sans succès : il ne s'agissait que de rapports de patrouille, de demandes de congés et de requêtes de matériel. Elle réitéra sa recherche de double-fond, et s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite encoche. Après plus ample investigation, elle parvint à ouvrir un petit compartiment caché au fond du tiroir, dont elle retira une clef. Une simple clé en métal argenté vaguement terni. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'emmène avec elle, elle suivit donc la méthode qu'on lui avait apprise au Guet : elle sortit de sa sacoche une petite boite contenant de la cire, contre laquelle elle pressa la clef, de manière à en imprimer la forme. Elle referma ensuite soigneusement la boite, avant de remettre la clef dans son logement et refermer doucement le tiroir.

Ou plutôt, elle s'apprêtait à remettre la clef dans son logement, lorsque les deux porte s'ouvrirent au même instant.

La panique s'empara un instant de l'esprit de Lila, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en main et analyse la situation. Elle était persuadée que la deuxième porte était verrouillée, mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de le vérifier : grave erreur. Le sergent Mory venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et un autre homme, inconnu, mais portant l'uniforme de la Gendarmerie, était entré par la première porte.

Lila fit le tour de ses possibilités. Elle pouvait tenter de s'enfuir en contournant ses assaillants : risqué mais viable, si elle se dépêchait. La fenêtre aurait pu être une échappatoire correcte si elle ne se situait pas au troisième étage du bâtiment... Mais la fuite était risquée, et surtout, elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de pénétrer dans le bureau, et serait sans doute arrêtée dès la première heure le lendemain.

La seule autre option était de se battre : seule contre deux, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais il y avait toujours la minuscule possibilité qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de ses adversaires, ce qui lui donnerait le temps de poursuivre ses recherches et trouver des preuves contre eux – et accessoirement, lui donner une bonne excuse pour être entrée par effraction dans le bureau d'un sergent de la Gendarmerie.

« _Il faut que tu partes, on va se faire massacrer !_ » murmura Salomé dans son esprit, au moment où elle se jetait sur l'inconnu en sortant sa matraque.

L'homme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être attaqué de la sorte, et eut un instant de surprise dont Lila profita pour lui abattre avec force sa matraque sur le poignet : il ne lâcha pas son arme, mais recula d'un pas en sursautant, tandis que Lila se baissait promptement pour éviter le coup que Mory dirigeait vers sa tête et qui l'aurait assommée. Un deuxième coup de matraque, sur les doigts de l'agent inconnu cette fois, lui fit définitivement abandonner son épée. Lila l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup de pied sous l'armoire : elle n'était pas assez à l'aise avec ce type d'armes pour la récupérer pour elle même, mais préférait éviter que son précédent propriétaire n'en reprenne possession immédiatement.

Tout en évitant Mory, qui cherchait plus à l'attraper elle qu'à protéger son compagnon, Lila tenta un nouveau coup à l'aveuglette vers son adversaire : manque de chance, elle ne parvint qu'à se déséquilibrer, et se rattrapa de justesse en s'appuyant sur le mur. Acculée, elle préféra avoir recours à la bonne vieille technique du pied dans les précieuses de l'homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle profita que son adversaire était plié en deux pour lui asséner un autre coup de matraque sur le crâne, accompagné d'un deuxième pour s'assurer de son effet. L'homme s'écroula sans se relever : au mieux, assommé, au pire, mort – même si Lila doutait grandement de ses capacités à tuer un homme d'un simple coup sur la tête.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que le sergent Mory ne se jette sur elle, l'écrasant au sol sans cérémonie. Elle ne dût qu'à sa vivacité de réaction de pouvoir se dégager : aurait elle attendu une seconde de plus, le sergent aurait assuré sa prise et elle aurait été totalement bloquée. Le sergent se releva aussi vite qu'elle et tira deux poignards de leurs fourreaux – Lila ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'armes réglementaires du Guet, ni de la Gendarmerie. Puis il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, battant l'air de ses poignards dans de larges mouvement que la jeune caporale avait le plus grand mal à éviter. Les lames tracèrent une ligne de feu sur son bras, puis sur sa joue, et elle se demanda si Piotr ne l'effleurait ps volontairement, attendant le dernier moment pour réellement la blesser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'avertissement de Salomé, qui lui hurlait de plonger à droite, et elle se retrouva à nouveau acculée dans un angle de la petite pièce. Piotr se précipita vers elle, et profita qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir pour lui faucher les jambes. Lila tomba face la première sur le sol, le sergent assis sur ses jambes et lui tordant un bras dans le dos.

« Dommage que tu te sois mêlée de mes affaires, Salomé. Ça m'embête un peu de te tuer » ricana-t-il.

Tentant de réprimer le frisson de peur qui parcourait son échine, elle répliqua, plus par bravade que par réelle colère :

« C'est Lila, espèce de crétin ! Il n'y a pas que Salomé qui trouve tes actes inacceptables ! »

Raisonner Piotr n'avait aucun sens, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience des années auparavant. Mais ne sachant pas quel était le lien en le réincarné et son hôte, elle tenta néanmoins la discussion : convaincre le sergent Mory que les agissement de Piotr étaient tout sauf bien intentionné ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais c'était néanmoins possible.

Ses maigres efforts furent accueillis par un éclat de rire étrangement chaleureux pour un psychopathe.

« James Mory n'existe pas, Lila ! Il n'y a que moi dans ce corps. Deux esprits sont bien trop durs à gérer, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte depuis le temps. Ce n'est pas compliqué d'écraser l'esprit d'un nouveau-né pour prendre entièrement le contrôle. Tu es vraiment stupide.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Parce que ça m'amuse.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Piotr grogna un juron.

« Ça n'a pas besoins d'avoir un sens ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais t'expliquer se qui se passe dans mon crâne ? Que je vais essayer de te convaincre que mon point de vue est le bon ? On ne prêche que pour les convertis, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour quelqu'un aussi étroit d'esprit que toi. »

Lila tenta vainement de se dégager, mais s'immobilisa soudain en sentant le contacte de l'acier froid contre sa nuque. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir, le sergent était bien trop fort pour elle. Pourtant, si elle restait là, elle allait mourir. Et elle n'était même pas sûre que Mory serait inquiété : quelque-chose lui disait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de se débarrasser de son corps – elle frissonna en songeant ainsi à son propre cadavre – et de s'en sortir les mains vierges, voir même de plaider la légitime défense après que Lila ai pénétré par effraction dans la Gendarmerie et ai attaqué son collègue.

Oubliant son entraînement d'agent, qui ne lui servait plus à rien dans sa condition, et la rationalité prudente à laquelle l'avait poussé sa vie avec Salomé, elle se plongea dans le dernier recours qu'ont les gens au bord de la mort : la prière.

Elle n'avait pas formulé deux mots que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en claquant. La pression sur la nuque de Lila se relâcha immédiatement, et elle entendit le son d'un poignard qui fendait l'air. Elle fit son possible pour se relever, mais Piotr lui balança un coup de poing dans son bras blessé, l'envoyant gémir sur le sol tandis qu'il se relevait pour faire face au nouveau venu. Relevant un instant les yeux, tout ce que Lila pût apercevoir était le poignard de Piotr, qui avait épinglé au mur une casquette.

Une casquette dorée avec des ailes.

Jugulant la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras, elle se releva pour voir Moite von Lipwig, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter d'échapper aux coups de poignard meurtriers de Piotr. Lila constata avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas d'arme, ce à quoi Salomé ajouta que Lipwig ne connaissait de toute façon rien au combat : n'étant pas né à Ankh-Morpork mais en Überwald, il n'avait pas bénéficié de l'éducation de la rue, et avait toujours réussi à se sortir de diverses embrouille en embobinant les gens.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment de me déballer tes connaissances, Dictionnaire ! T'as pas quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider ? Tu connais Piotr mieux que moi !_ »

La voix de Salomé se tût, et Lila pesta dans le silence de son cerveau.

Lors d'un instant de répit, elle lança sa matraque à Lipwig, qui la rattrapa de justesse, puis elle plongea vers l'armoire pour tenter de récupérer l'épée abandonné par le deuxième agent... en vain : Piotr lui envoya un dur coup de pied dans le ventre avant qu'elle n'ai put atteindre sa cible.

La situation était désespérée : Lila était blessée, Moite von Lipwig se battait comme un pied, et tant que Piotr aurait la possibilité de gérer ses adversaires un par un, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Le coup de matraque que lui avait asséné Lipwig alors que le sergent s'était retourné pour arrêter Lila n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui tirer un vague grognement de douleur.

Abandonnant l'épée inaccessible sous l'armoire, Lila se jeta à nouveau sur Piotr. Le sergent avait pour lui la technique, Moite et Lila avaient le nombre. Pourtant, malgré cette supériorité, ils étaient tous les deux submergés, ils fatiguaient rapidement, et Piotr parvenait on ne sait comment à les garder éloignés des portes. S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, l'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute.

Lila ne sût jamais si les dieux avaient finalement entendu ses prières, ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence, mais l'interruption de l'inconnu dans la pièce à présent dévastée avait l'apparence d'un miracle. L'homme ne se précipita pas dans la pièce, aucune porte ne claqua, on aurait presque dit qu'il était apparu par magie : il s'était sans doute faufilé dans le bureau profitant que les trois combattants ne prêtaient aucune attention à leur entourage. Une seconde il était absent, et la seconde suivante un poignard se plantait dans le bras de Piotr, encore une seconde et une silhouette sombre attrapait Lila et Moite par le bras avec une force étonnante et les tira en arrière en leur lançant d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction :

« Partez. Maintenant. »

Piotr avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'inconnu était déjà sur lui. Lila ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle attrapa son compagnon par le bras et le tira hors de la salle. L'homme semblait maîtriser Piotr sans problème et n'avait aucunement besoin de leur aide, elle n'allait donc pas s'éterniser dans le coin.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment en courant, heureusement sans croiser personne : ils auraient eu du mal à expliquer leur présence à des agents. Une fois dehors, ils ralentirent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le costume doré de Lipwig était en lambeaux, et les vêtements sombres de Lila n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

« Bon, quelqu'un compte m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là dedans ? » lança Moite à personne en particulier.

Lila hésita un instant. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle était entrée par effraction dans la Gendarmerie pour enquêter sur James Mory sans mandat du Guet ?

« _Lipwig a fait plus ou moins la même chose..._ » fit remarquer Salomé. « _A mon avis, c'est pas les agents qui lui ont ouvert les portes. Sa présence là-bas n'était sans doute pas beaucoup plus légale que la tienne._ »

« J'ai rencontré Mory l'autre jour, expliqua-t-elle, et il s'agissait bien de Piotr. Et il m'a confirmé que c'est lui le responsable des faux documents trouvés par le Guet. J'essayais de trouver des preuves de sa culpabilité, et il m'est tombé dessus pendant que je fouillais son bureau. Je serais probablement morte, ou en cellule à l'heure qu'il est, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu.

-On le serait probablement tous les deux si cet inconnu n'était pas intervenu » répliqua Lipwig.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la Gendarmerie pour se diriger vers l'auberge où logeait Lila.

« Comment vous avez su que j'étais là dedans ? On n'entend absolument rien depuis la rue. »

Lipwig soupira.

« Vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Monsieur Lipwig, j'ai une morte venant d'un autre monde qui squatte dans ma tête, c'est difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit d'assez bizarre pour que je n'y crois pas.

-J'ai reçu un message clac urgent me disant que vous aviez besoin d'aide et me donnant votre localisation exacte. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'y suis allé directement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu envoyer n'importe-qui, ou croire qu'il s'agissait d'un canular... ou d'un piège. C'était le plus probable.

-Mory n'aurait pas tenté de me piéger, il essayait de me faire changer d'avis pour me rallier au camp de Quirm. Et quelqu'un voulant faire un canular n'aurait pas clairement mentionné le sergent James Mory. »

Lila resta silencieuse quelques instants, se creusant la tête pour essayer de trouver un sens à ces nouvelles informations.

« Vous savez qui était l'expéditeur de ce clac ? »

Lipwig secoua la tête.

« Non, il était anonyme. Je vais essayer de demander aux opérateurs de tracer son origine, mais je doute d'obtenir des résultats. En tout cas, on sait qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui se trouve à Quirm, qui vous connaît et qui connaît Mory.

-Et probablement Piotr, ajouta Lila. Sinon, comment aurait-il su que j'étais en danger ? »

Ils se quittèrent en arrivant à l'auberge de Lila, Lipwig promettant de faire son possible pour retrouver l'expéditeur du message, et Lila annonçant qu'elle tenterait à nouveau de porter plainte contre Mory le lendemain.

Elle dût escalader la façade du bâtiment pour rentrer dans sa chambre, dont elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte : l'auberge était fermée à cette heure là. Elle resta allongée longtemps dans son lit à fixer le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Salomé ne pouvait pas dormir non plus, et elles discutèrent longtemps pour essayer de trouver l'identité du lanceur d'alerte. Elles se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agissait très probablement de la même personne qui était finalement intervenu pour maîtriser Piotr après que Moite et Lila aient été mis en échec – ou en tout cas que les deux étaient liés. Salomé suggéra qu'il s'agisse d'un autre réincarné cherchant à contrer Piotr, mais Lila voyait mal pourquoi il l'aurait laissé se débrouiller en intervenant au tout dernier moment. A l'évidence, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas trahir son identité : quelqu'un de haut placé ? Un membre de la Gendarmerie qui connaissait le secret de Mory ? Probablement pas : il aurait facilement pu agir lui même de l'intérieur et faire arrêter le sergent. Un agent du Guet morporkien était plus probable, mais à sa connaissance, personne au Guet à part Vimaire n'était au courant de l'existence de Salomé il y avait donc peu de chance que quelqu'un ai découvert que James Mory était lui aussi un réincarné.

Elle fini par s'endormir au bout de quelques heures, l'esprit toujours torturé par des questions insolvables.

Le lendemain, Lila commença par aller chez un médecin avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit contre Mory. Elle avait rapidement traité sa blessure au bras, mais elle nécessitait des soins plus attentifs qu'un simple bandage et quelques herbes. Le tout lui prit assez peu de temps, puisque le docteur à qui elle s'était adressé employait un Igor pour tout ce qui concernait la chirurgie : son bras fût ''réparé'' en deux temps trois mouvements.

En retrouvant Lipwig à la poste centrale de Quirm, Lila apprit comme de juste qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver l'expéditeur du message anonyme de la veille. Son identité importait peu à la caporale, mais le maître des postes était frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse.

Ils prirent vite la direction de la Gendarmerie, sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Lila était déterminée à déposer une plainte dans les règles contre le sergent, et elle avait cette fois-ci l'appui d'un témoin, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu du sergent après qu'elle ai quitté les lieux en catastrophe la veille.

Ils avaient à peine posé le pied dans l'enceinte de la Gendarmerie qu'un des supérieurs de Lila se précipita à sa rencontre. Elle apprit très vite que Mory avait déjà été arrêté, pour des motifs assez vagues bien que tout le monde semble être au courant qu'il avait attaqué le maître des postes et la caporale. Lila s'abstint de mentionner le fait qu'elle s'était infiltré dans les locaux pendant la nuit, et demanda des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, quelqu'un (dont personne ne fût capable de donner l'identité) s'était présenté directement à la salle où se trouvaient les agents de nuit (là encore, personne ne savait comment il était rentré), et avait annoncé qu'ils pourraient trouver le sergent Mory et un de ses subalternes évanoui, et passablement amochés, dans le bureau du sergent. Il avait vaguement expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire : les deux policiers avaient attaqué sans sommation une caporale du Guet morporkien qui était venu le voir concernant l'affaire des chemins de fer (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, bien que Lila se retienne de faire le moindre commentaire) et avaient également agressé Lipwig, un représentant de la ville disposant de l'immunité diplomatique, qui était venu prêter main forte à la caporale Delencre.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Où se trouve le sergent Mory à présent ? demanda Lila.

-Il est en cellule, mais seulement en garde à vue, il n'y a pas encore de chef d'accusation clair envers lui.

-Eh bien ça ne va pas tarder, répliqua Moite von Lipwig. Nous venions porter plainte contre lui pour agression.

-J'étais venue le voir hier soir, vers vingt-deux heures, expliqua Lila, pour lui demander l'accès à certains documents nécessaire à l'enquête sur l'affaire des sabotages. On m'avait dit qu'il restait au Guet pour la nuit ce soir là, et j'avais des raisons de croire qu'il possédait des documents essentiels qu'il gardait pour lui. Il n'était pas dans son bureau quand je suis arrivée. J'ai fait l'erreur d'entrer en croyant qu'il était là : j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de m'abstenir et de rester l'attendre dans le couloir ou dans le hall, car il a déboulé à peine une minute plus tard avec un autre agent et ils m'ont tous eux attaquer sans même me demander ce que je faisais là. Leurs intentions étaient assez évidente : si monsieur Lipwig n'était pas arrivé à l'improviste, je serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le supérieur prit rapidement des notes dans un calepin avant d'interroger Lipwig.

« Comment avez-vous su que la caporale Delencre était en danger ? »

Lipwig hésita un instant. Il n'était pas à proprement parler rentré par effraction, il n'avait donc pas de raison de mentir.

« J'ai reçu un message anonyme m'annonçant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide immédiatement, expliqua-t-il. J'ai fait des recherches auprès des clacs, mais nous n'avons par réussi à trouver son expéditeur. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de la même personne que l'inconnu qui vous a informé des événements hier.

-En parlant de lui, vous avez réussi à lui poser des questions ? demanda Lila. Vous savez où il est ? »

Le sergent secoua la tête.

« Non, il est parti pendant que les agents se rendaient dans le bureau de Mory. Personne ne sait où il est allé. »

Lipwig se renfrogna, énervé. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Lila n'avait que des hypothèses et de vagues pistes concernant l'identité de leur sauveur, mais il lui importait peu de savoir qui il était réellement : le plus important était qu'elle tait en vie.

oOoOoOo

La plainte fût enregistrée officiellement, Lila montrant ses blessures comme preuves. La présence de Lipwig en tant que témoin apportait également plus de crédibilité à l'histoire : tout le monde était au courant des rivalités entre le Guet et la Gendarmerie, mais Lipwig était un membre respecté d'une firme qui avait des intérêts dans les deux villes, et sa parole ne fût pas mise en doute. Bien sûr, le fait que Mory et son compagnon aient été retrouvés hors de combat dans un bureau ravagé prouvait que la plainte était fondée. Le sergent eut beau arguer que Lila s'était infiltrée dans son bureau pour le fouiller (ce que la caporale nia, bien évidemment), personne ne le crut quand il affirma que Lila l'avait attaquée : la jeune femme n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir devant deux agents de police bien plus forts qu'elle.

Certains collègues de Mory, qui travaillaient également sur l'affaire des sabotages, avaient entendu parler de documents tenus secrets. Il y eut donc une fouille dans le bureau du sergent, sans résultats, puis une autre, dans sa maison cette fois çi. On y trouva, cachés dans le double fond d'un placard, du papier à lettre marqué du sceau du palais d'Ankh-Morpork, ainsi que divers tampons, sceaux et encres invisibles. Après des fouilles plus poussées, des agents mirent également la main sur des restes de documents partiellement détruits : après examen, ils s'avérèrent être une clef de déchiffrement de code, le même que celui utilisé dans les lettres du palais qui avait fait scandale quelques semaines auparavant.

Le sergent Mory sortit donc de prison, seulement pour être transféré (de mauvais gré) au Guet d'Ankh-Morpork. Après de longues négociations entre le Guet et la Gendarmerie, il avait été établi que le crime commis par le sergent, s'il portait préjudice à Quirm, avait avant tout pour but de destituer le seigneur Vétérini, et son procès tombait donc sous la juridiction d'Ankh-Morpork. Vu les circonstances, il était évident que le Patricien n'allait pas être clément avec l'accusé. Bien que le procès n'ai pas encore eu lieu, tout le monde savait quelle sentence allait être prononcée : la peine de mort.

C'est pour cela que Lila, enfin rentrée dans sa ville natale en même temps que les autres envoyés du Guet et que le prisonnier, se hâtait vers le Palais.

L'antichambre du Bureau Oblong était à moitié pleine, pourtant on fit entrer Lila quasiment immédiatement, sous les regards assassins des autres plaignants. Connaissant Vétérini et sa vision fantasque des horaires et de la ponctualité, elle se doutait que certains devaient attendre là depuis des heures, et elle leur adressa un petit sourire contrit tandis qu'on l'introduisait dans la salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait au Bureau Oblong, et depuis son retour d'Überwald quelques années plus tôt, les visites s'étaient multipliées – généralement de simples comptes-rendus du Guet, mais lorsqu'elle venait de sa propre initiative, une entrevue avait toujours lieu dans la minute. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la raison derrière cela, puisque le Patricien disposait d'un réincarné qui travaillait pour lui au Palais, et qu'elle ne possédait de toute manière plus aucunes connaissances sur le futur depuis la fin du monde. Mais le seigneur Vétérini semblait considérer ses interventions comme urgentes – du moins plus urgentes que les griefs de l'aide de camp du secrétaire du président adjoint de la Guilde des Majordomes.

Pour une fois, le Patricien ne feignait pas d'être en train de lire le journal, étudier un dossier ou contempler la ville par la fenêtre. Il observait Lila qui s'approchait, son regard bleu glace la transperçant de part en part, tandis que son secrétaire Tambourinœud se tenait derrière lui, droit comme un piquet et s'agrippant à son écritoire à pinces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lila frissonna intérieurement. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer le Patricien, elle avait fini par faire sa connaissance quelques années plus tôt, quand elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et pourtant après tout ce temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peur sourde en présence du dirigeant – comme toute personne sensée, d'ailleurs.

« Caporale Delencre... ravi de vous voir revenue à Ankh-Morpork en un seul morceau » fit le Patricien d'une voix qui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. « Il semblerait que vous enchaîniez les mésaventures potentiellement mortelles ces derniers temps...

-Monseigneur. »

Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était la réponse par défaut à donner en attendant que le Patricien ai décidé que la conversation commençait vraiment. Ce qui pouvait parfois mettre un certain temps... avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive que Vétérini avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et que l'entrevue était déjà terminée.

« Vous voulez me parler du sergent Mory, je présume ? »

Lila hocha la tête.

« Je sais que le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu, dit-elle, mais tout le monde en soupçonne déjà l'issue.

-Et ils soupçonnent bien.

-Le sergent James Mory sera donc mis à mort, c'est bien cela ?

-En effet. Chercheriez-vous à intercéder en sa faveur, caporale ? »

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait le fameux haussement de sourcil.

« Oui... et je l'aurais fait au procès, mais cela doit rester privé. Ça concerne les réincarnés. Vous connaissez peut-être déjà ce que je vais vous dire, mais... il semblerait qu'une réincarnation soit possible plusieurs fois. Un nombre illimité de fois, si on en croit l'expérience des Moines de l'Histoire. Piotr s'est déjà incarné deux fois sur le Disque-Monde, et il recommencera. Lui donner la mort ne ferait que servir ses intérêts. »

Un vague sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Patricien.

« Je sais tout cela, caporale. Et je sais également que, considérant l'âge auquel est mort Maxime, la précédente incarnation de Piotr, et l'âge qu'a aujourd'hui James Mory, il est évidement que le temps n'a pas d'impact sur la réincarnation. Qu'il meurt demain de la main du bourreau, ou dans quarante ans, de vieillesse dans les geôles du palais, ça ne l'empêchera pas de revenir aujourd'hui, voir même hier. En revanche, ce que pourra faire une exécution est servir d'exemple, montrer au monde qu'on ne défi pas impunément Ankh-Morpork. Pour Piotr, cela ne changera rien, mais pour le peuple, si. Et mon métier, caporale, n'est pas de m'occuper d'histoires métaphysiques de réincarnations et d'espace-temps, mais d'écouter le peuple et de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. »

Lila hésita un instant.

« Je comprend. »

« _Si seulement... mais tu ne le comprend pas, nous ne faisons qu'effleurer la réalité de ce que le Patricien vit au quotidien, et de l'ampleur et la difficulté de sa tâche. Ne prétend pas le connaître ou le comprendre, Lila. Même moi qui ai lu l'intimité de ses pensées il y a des décennies, même toi à qui il a confié le manuscrit qu'il écrivait, nous ne pouvons pas comprendre ce qu'il vit._ »

Le monologue de Salomé prit la forme d'une simple idée qui se nicha au creux de l'esprit de Lila. Un vague malaise l'enveloppa. Elle savait que la fantôme avait raison : il ne servait à rien de chercher à comprendre le Patricien. Salomé elle même n'était pas certaine que l'Auteur ai pu entièrement appréhender la complexité de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait donc que se taire et acquiescer.

« James Mory sera mis à mort pour ses crimes, continua le Patricien après un silence, et servira d'exemple. Et je suis certain que le Guet se tiendra prêt à s'occuper des troubles que pourraient causer des réincarnés sans scrupules. »

Il fixa Lila dans les yeux, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre que si cela n'était pas fait il s'occuperait personnellement du – ou plutôt de la responsable.

« Bien entendu, monseigneur, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. »

Il avait déjà baissé les yeux vers les nombreux dossiers qui s'alignaient sur son bureau, et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son entourage. Lila se retourna et se dirigea vers la large porte en bois en souriant légèrement. Certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais, et c'était sans doute tant mieux.

Une sensation familière l'envahi soudain alors que sa perception du monde changeait et que ses sens se déconnectaient de la réalité. Elle se sentit se retourner vers le bureau sans pouvoir contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Salomé prenait très rarement le contrôle des événements sans en demander la permission à Lila, elles s'étaient accordées là dessus très tôt, mais la fantôme venait de forcer l'accès à son corps et avait pris les commandes. Lila résista vaguement – elles étaient chez le Patricien, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des bêtises – mais abandonna bien vite : Salomé avait généralement de bonnes raisons d'évincer son hôte.

« Monseigneur ? J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander... » fit une voix plus grave qu'elle ne devrait l'être en temps normal.

Le seigneur Vétérini releva les yeux vers ceux, à présent bruns, de Salomé. Il ne dit pas un mot mais encouragea silencieusement la jeune femme à continuer.

« Lorsque j'étais à Quirm, dans le bureau du sergent Mory, Moite von Lipwig est intervenu au dernier moment pour me tirer d'affaire. Il avait reçu un message clac anonyme lui indiquant que j'étais en danger... mais il n'est pas parvenu à retracer son origine. J'ai pensée, peut-être... »

Elle se tût pendant un instant, cherchant ses mots. Lila pouvait sentir la confusion de Salomé, et son esprit qui s'embrouillait en cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler sa requête.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé ? » demanda le Patricien d'une voix glaciale. Tambourinœud, debout derrière son patron, regardaient tout à tour ce dernier et son interlocutrice, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Étant le dirigeant de la cité, vous avez peut-être un moyen de retrouver cette personne... par des réseaux auxquels monsieur Lipwig n'a pas accès » termina Salomé.

Lila se crispa – avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien ordonner à ses muscles. La requête de Salomé était particulièrement audacieuse, voir suicidaire. Vétérini étant un tyran, il était évidemment communément admis qu'il possédait des réseaux d'information secrets. Tout le monde avait entendu parler des clercs noirs, ces fonctionnaires aux capacités hors du commun, des rumeurs couraient sur les génies enlevés et gardés prisonniers dans un grenier du Palais. Mais il était également communément admis que personne n'était _censé_ connaître ces informations, et en faire état devant le Patricien n'était pas forcément une bonne idée – après tout, tout le monde avait aussi entendu parlé de la fosse aux scorpions.

Le visage de Vétérini restait indéchiffrable, et Salomé n'avait eu qu'un maigre espoir de pouvoir y lire la réponse à sa question informulée.

« Concernant les clacs, monsieur Lipwig a un bien meilleur réseau que le mien. Il est d'ailleurs marié à ce réseau. Je doute pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, mademoiselle Véri. »

Le silence s'installa, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par Salomé.

« Bien... merci, monseigneur. Et au revoir. »

Le Patricien ne répondit pas et la laissa sortir du bureau sans lui accorder un regard.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois de retour dans l'antichambre que Salomé rendit à son hôte le contrôle de son corps. Lila, désormais habituée à ces changements, ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque son esprit se reconnecta à ses membres, mais elle pressa le pas pour sortir du Palais.

« _Tu espérais quoi de sa part ?_ » tempêta-t-elle contre la fantôme. « _Il n'a aucune raison de nous aider à retrouver un inconnu juste pour satisfaire notre curiosité. Et c'était plus que risqué de parler de ses réseaux d'espions !_

 _Tu oublie que, d'une, nous venons de lui sauver la mise – la guerre menaçait entre Quirm et Ankh-Morpork - , de deux, il sait très bien que nous sommes au courant pour les clercs noirs, l'un d'entre eux étant un réincarné que nous avons rencontré, et de trois, il te fait assez confiance pour t'avoir confié_ Le Serviteur _!_

 _Certes... mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu lui a demandé cette faveur._

 _Ce n'est pas ça que je lui ai demandé, Lila. Et de toute manière il n'a pas répondu. J'étais stupide de croire qu'il nous le dirait._

 _Dirait quoi ?_

 _Un message clac anonyme ? Quelqu'un qui sait que Piotr est dangereux ? Un inconnu qui arrive au dernier moment et nous sort d'affaire, en mettant Piotr hors de combat, et s'évapore de la surface du Disque dès que la Gendarmerie veut l'interroger ? Pas besoins de savoir additionner deux et deux pour avoir au moins une petite idée de qui il peut s'agir. Je t'ai déjà parlé du Chauffeur Lenoir ?_ »

oOoOoOoOo

Piotr se releva et ouvrit les yeux. La foule morporkienne s'étendait autour de lui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. En se retournant, il vit le corps du sergent Mory qu'il habitait depuis bientôt trente ans, et qui pendait, sans vie, au bout d'une corde. Il fût légèrement déçu : il appréciait cette enveloppe, et la vie qu'il menait dans cette existence avait été trépidante. Il était parvenu si près de son but... et avait échoué, encore à cause de Salomé. Il secoua la tête. Tant pis, on apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Il n'avait qu'à se réincarner longtemps avant la naissance de Lila – après tout, ses connaissances couvraient également le passé du Disque, et il pouvait aussi s'amuser à-bas.

La ville avait peu à peu été remplacée par un autre paysage tandis qu'il cogitait. Un immense désert noir s'étendait devant ses yeux, sous un ciel de la même couleur mais qui s'avérait pourtant étrangement lumineux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, et si sa première mort l'avait évidemment choquée, il en était à présent à sa troisième et était assez blasé.

Un ombre apparu à l'horizon, et dans un laps de temps qui paru à la fois comme une éternité et une fraction de secondes, un grand cheval blanc se tenait près de lui. Piotr leva les yeux : il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Bigadin et de la Mort. Eux, par contre, lui faisaient toujours le même effet de malaise profond – ce qui était étonnant, considérant l'absence flagrante de glandes de son corps éthérique.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Je commence à connaître la procédure...

-La procédure a changé. »

Piotr fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? C'est les règles de l'univers, ça ne peut pas changer !

-La toile de l'univers est immuable, mais pas ce qu'on écrit dessus. Vous êtes un humain, vous n'êtes pas immuable.

-Et donc, il va se passer quoi ?

-Vous allez vous réincarner.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que je comptais faire !

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Messieurs Lépingle et Tulipe ? »

oOoOoOoOo

 _Voilàààà! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et placer ces personnages dans un contexte différent de celui dont ils ont l'habitude (je parle bien sûr de mes OCs, pas des personnages de Pratchett), et de développer mon histoire en dehors du scénario d'un des romans d'origine. D'ailleurs, ça m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte que je préfère écrire des histoires d'aventure (mon roman de Novembre de cette année est un récit d'instrospection qui se passe dans un milieu scolaire, donc c'est pas du tout la même chose...)_

 _En tout cas un très grand merci à Punknichiti pour m'avoir proposé ce scénario, et encore désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... j'espère que tu as apprécié la lecture :)_

 _Si vous avez apprécié Lila et Salomé, rapellez-vous qu'elles viennent au départ de mon autre fanfic, You Only Live Twice, que vous pouvez lire pour en apprendre plus sur elles. Et si une fic à 20 chapitres vous fait peur, vous pouvez aussi lire Lilac Years, qui est un OS beaucoup plus court dans lequel elles apparaissent._

 _Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la seule rétribution des auteurs de fanfictions, et notre seul moyen de savoir comment nous améliorer - et en plus, ça illumine notre journée de savoir que quelqu'un a lu nos divagations et a pris le temps d'en dire un mot ou deux! A très bientôt sur de nouveaux textes!_


End file.
